


Wake Me Up When You Need Me

by MOW_82



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I guess I still have it, When inspiration attacks, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: Clarke is trying to live her life when she sees a new girl in school that wakes something in her... or so she thought...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was minding my own business when the plot bunnies came to me.  
> So I wrote this whole chapter in just a couple of hours.
> 
> This story won't be as long as my other fics, but I know you will stay till the end.

  
  
  
  
  


**Wake Me Up When You Need Me**

**Chapter 1**

Clarke is ready for breakfast before going to school, as usual; her mother has ready a bowl of cereal with orange juice and some fruit.

Since Jake died, Abby has tried to supply Jake's father figure and be kind to Clarke as much as possible. Clarke always pretends to feel embarrassed by the attention her mother gives her but she really loves the way her mom treats her.

These breakfasts before going to school are the favorite part of the day for the blonde, as they remind her of what life was like before her father died.

After breakfast, the routine is that her mother will take her to high school, while she goes to work at the hospital.

Although her mother has not confirmed it, Clarke is sure that Abby is dating Marcus Kane, who is one of the directors of the hospital. Clarke thinks that her mother has not told her anything because she thinks she will get upset, although Clarke is actually happy that her mother is trying to be happy once more. It has been two years since her father passed away and, seeing her mother trying to get ahead and be happy after all she has suffered is priceless.

"Honey, you have to eat fast. If you take to long we are going to be late. "

"I'm sorry mom; it's that I was lost in my thoughts."

While Clarke continues to finish her cereal, her mother tells her casually, "You know, Niylah asked me about you one more time; apparently, she is still interested in going out with you."

Clarke rolls her eyes, for the last week her mother has tried to make her go out with a girl named Niylah. This woman is a nurse that works in the intensive care area in the hospital.

And to tell the truth, Niylah is not ugly, she is actually quite pretty but Clarke has only spoken to her a couple of times. But if she must confess, on those two occasions she has felt a bit of connection with her.

But Clarke frowns and responds, "Mom, stop trying to meddle in my love life."

"I'm sorry honey; it's just that I don’t like to see you alone. Since Finn left, you have not dated anyone else."

"Mom, please don’t talk about Finn anymore. That is something I forgot, it was a mistake."

"Okay, but promise me you'll give Niylah a chance. She's a very pretty girl and I think she really is interested in you. "

Trying to end the conversation, Clarke tells her mother, "The only thing I can promise is that I'll think about it."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Once at school, Clarke goes directly to her friends, they are a pretty colorful group. There is her best friend Raven, a Latina girl with a lot of attitude, a couple of girls named Monroe and Emori, and three guys called Jasper, Miller, and Bellamy.

Bellamy is a year older than the others, but he still hangs out with them, it all started one day when Jasper and Miller were fighting with several kids from another school and Bellamy came to help them. From that day he began to join them and little by little he became friends with Clarke and the girls.

"Hi, guys."

"Hello, Clarke." Everyone greets her when she approaches.

Clarke sits next to Raven in the benches of the school garden. Clarke can see how everyone feels a little nervous since the final exams soon begin.

"So, guys, have you studied?"

Raven says proudly and boasting a little, "You know me CGriff, I read the whole book twice."

"I know you, Rae, we all know that you're going to pass all the subjects." Clarke looks at Jasper and Miller, "But I don’t think I can say the same about these two."

"Hey, why do you think we have not studied?" Jasper pretends to be offended. "For you to know yesterday I was studying... I didn't study long but at least I try."

Everyone laughs when they hear Jasper, who just scratches his head smiling.

"You think you have pressure to get through the year? But I'm the most worried. This is my senior year of high school." Bellamy seems to be honestly concerned, "In a couple of months I'll be in college."

"Well, Bell, if I were you I'd be studying one more time." With a mischievous smile, Raven continues, " We don’t want you to end up flipping hamburgers for the rest of your life."

"Shut up Raven."

Everyone laughs again, until Miller says, "People, it's not that I'm trying to ruin the moment, but it's time to go to class."

All stand up and say goodbye to go to their classes. Clarke walks with Raven thinking that she still has a lot to study and that although she promised her mother that she would go out with Niylah, she can use the school as an excuse not to do so.

While walking, the blonde thinks about the best way to tell her mother, all this goes through her mind until in the reflection of the glass she sees the silhouette of a girl who makes her turn around.

Across the hall, Clarke could see in the mirror a beautiful girl with dark brown hair. But just when she decides to follow her, Raven says, "Clarke, where are you going? We're already late for the class. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the class Clarke could not pay attention, she kept thinking about the girl she saw in the hallway. _Who was that girl? I don’t remember having seen her before at school."_

And before she knows it, the class is over. At that time Clarke realizes that she did not pay any attention and didn’t even write something in her notebook, luckily Raven certainly paid attention and wrote down everything necessary.

As they leave the classroom, Clarke approaches Raven and says in a low voice, "Uhm Rae, can you lend me your notes?"

"What happens? Don't tell you missed something."

"Well, let's say I didn’t write anything down."

Raven puts her hand to her forehead and says, "These crazy Griff, these are the most important classes. You're lucky that I'm your friend. "

"And that's why I love you, Thanks, Rae."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Once again Clarke walks through the school corridors hoping to see the girl she saw a couple of hours ago but has not had any luck. Or so she thought when she suddenly sees her talking to a couple of girls in the distance.

At last Clarke can see the woman's face; she has beautiful green eyes and a jawline that Clarke cannot resist. It's as if there was something that drew her to her, almost as if it were something out of this world.

Clarke is distracted just for a moment when Raven asks her something, but when she looks up once more the girl is gone.

"Damn!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Griff?"

"I'm sorry, Rae, I was seeing someone but it seems I lost sight of her."

"You were seeing someone? Interesting ... And tell me who you were watching. "

Clarke thinks for a moment and then says, "Rae, you know if there are new students in the school."

"Well, I heard from a couple of girls and a guy who just came back from an exchange, but why are you asking me that?"

"It's just that I saw a girl twice, I don’t remember having seen her before at school, but even so there's something strange about her, something I cannot decipher ..."

Raven raises an eyebrow, "Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I don’t know, maybe it's just my imagination."

"Griff, I think at this point you should concentrate on studying instead of looking for beautiful girls at school."

"I know Rae, it's just that ... You know, forget it, you're right," and Clarke knows that Raven is right, it's not the time for distractions but honestly the blonde would not mind meeting that girl and saying hello.

"Let’s go to the next class."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the following two days, the routine has been the same for the blonde, going to classes, talking with her friends and studying.

Although the blonde has tried to meet the same girl her efforts have been useless, or so she thought until finally, she sees her once more. The problem is that Clarke is on the second floor and the brunette girl is walking around in the school garden.

_’Damn it.'_ Clarke curses her luck, but at least now she knows that the girl definitely studies at school.

For a moment she thinks about going downstairs to look for her, but then she says to herself, _' Calm down, you'll probably find her soon in the corridors and there you can try talking to her.'_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the night Clarke is at the dinner table together with her mother, it is very common during the dinner to talk about how was her mother's day at the hospital and Abby usually asks about how she is doing at school.

Abby smiles as she listens to Clarke's talk about Raven's occurrences.

"You should invite Raven to the house; I haven’t seen her for a long time."

I promise you that after finishing the exams I will invite her to stay for a sleepover, so we will have plenty of time to talk with her."

"That would be great, that girl is always full of interesting stories."

The two continue to have dinner until Clarke says, "You know mom, during the last few days I've seen a new girl at school."

"A new girl?" Abby looks up, "But you are supposed to be taking exams soon? How is it possible that a new girl has come in? "

"I thought the same, but Raven told me that it seems a couple of new girls who were in student exchange arrived at the school."

Abby seems to think a little and then says, "But why are you telling me this? Who's that Girl?"

"I don’t know," Clarke smiles, "I have not been able to talk to her, but for some strange reason I cannot stop thinking about her."

Abby looks at her tenderly, like a mother looking at a daughter, "Honey, you seem to have a crush. But tell me, how is she?

"Honestly I've only seen her three or four times, what I can tell you is that she has dark brown hair, green eyes and is about my height."

Clarke watches Abby keep silent for a couple of seconds as if thinking what to say. This is something a bit strange because Abby always seems to have the right words.

"Well, the way you describe her, I don’t know if it will be easy to find her, but what do you think if instead, you decide to give Niylah a chance before that?"

"Mom, I already told you I'm going to think about it."

"Okay honey, but don’t think too much."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

The next day, everything goes smoothly, Clarke spends a few minutes with her friends who make fun of Emori's new haircut. Jasper makes a couple of jokes and Monroe doesn’t stop talking about how handsome her English teacher is.

After a couple of classes, Clarke takes an hour off to go to the library and study, she doesn't want to fail and disappoint her mother. But after about 30 minutes of reading books, fatigue begins to overcome the blonde who places her head on a book and without realizing her eyes close she begins to sleep.

_... 'You have to wake up, you have to wake up, Clarke! …'_

Clarke wakes up a little scared, she heard someone saying her name. But after looking around, nobody seems to be looking for her.

For a moment she hesitates a little about what just happened, definitely someone said her name. Maybe it was only a dream although the voice was very real.

Clarke observes how the guys around her start to observe her a little weird; definitely, the way she woke up was not quite normal. So she decides to smile, take her books and leave the library.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

After what happened in the library the rest of the day was very normal, Clarke talked a little with Raven and told her about her dream, but the brunette told her that everything was probably due to the pressure of the final exams.

Clarke thought it over and concluded that Raven is probably right, the pressure in recent weeks has been a lot and she certainly thinks that she needs to rest a little, the stress has been a lot and the hours of sleep have been few.

Clarke walks along with Raven, Emori, and Monroe at the end of classes, among all they are planning to get together to study at night, but just after going through the school entrance, the blonde observes the same girl with brown hair just a few feet in front of her.

And suddenly an instinct takes hold of Clarke who decides that she should go to talk to her, Clarke walks faster almost running but the girl crosses the street fast.

Clarke tries to follow her and crosses the street, when suddenly she hears Raven's shout, "Clarke look out!"

The blonde looks to her right and can see how a car approaches her, braking at the last moment, Clarke feels how the car hits her and then everything is black.

//  
//

"Klark, Klark, you have to wake up, please ai hodnes."

Clarke opens her eyes little by little, the first thing she sees in front of her is the same woman she saw at school and tried to chase on the street, but she looks different.

But there is something strange about all this, she tries to distinguish where she is, she doesn’t remember this place. She is in what appears to be the basement of an old building and around her, there are several people she doesn’t recognize.

"Klark, look at me, I need you to listen to me and stay awake."

But the woman's voice seems to fade away little by little and Clarke begins to lose consciousness once again.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"No, please Klark, come back to me." Lexa watches impotently as Clarke becomes unconscious again.

"Heda, we have to do something. Allie's army has us surrounded. "

"I already know that Indra," Lexa responds trying to hide her anger, "We cannot continue in Polis, we have to flee."

"Heda, we are just waiting for Murphy and Echo," Octavia looks at Lincoln who nods, then sees Lexa and trying to stay calm she says, "When they get to the temple we will leave."

"It seems someone is coming," Monty tells them while holding Harper's hand, "Maybe it's them."

Everyone is very anxious; the last hours have been very stressful and full of blood and violence. Allie is impeccable and has tried to convert everyone by force, and slowly Polis fell under her control.

"And what do we do with Clarke?" Pike asks, “Do we take her with us?”

Lexa looks around; amazingly, these people are the last thing left of the resistance against Allie. Lexa never thought that the fate of the coalition depended on a handful of Skaikru people, a Azgeda spy and two of her closest friends.

"We will take her with us, I cannot leave her here." Lexa sighs while stroking the hair of her beloved and after shedding a tear says, "For some reason, Klark is unconscious and not controlled by Allie, maybe she is the key to defeat her."

After saying this, Lexa approaches a little bit closer to Clarke and kisses her on the cheek while she says, "Please hodnes, wake up, I need you...” and then she whispers, “ia hod yu in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> Yes, Clarke is where you think she is... I guess you didn't see it coming, at least I hope.
> 
> And Lexa will try to get her back at all costs.
> 
> So far I think this story will have at least five-chapter, but it could be more, I'm not sure yet.  
>   
>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in the hospital.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Previously:  
> Clarke was at school getting ready for her final exams when she saw a very interesting brunette girl.  
> But every time she tried to talk to her something happened.  
> Until we found out what was really going on.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke opens her eyes slowly, gradually begins to distinguish where she is. This time she is not in the basement of the building where she woke up a few minutes ago, but ... That was just a dream --- Or did it really happen?

When Clarke manages to focus her vision, she can immediately realize where she is, she is in the hospital where her mother works.

"Honey, calm down, I am here with you."

"Mom."

Clarke feels like someone takes her hand, looks to her right and can see her mother smiling and with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Honey, I'm so happy you woke up, for a moment I feared the worst."

Clarke manages to swallow saliva and looking at her mother says, "I had a very strange dream, I saw many people I don't know in an abandoned basement."

"It was just a dream, honey."

"Your mother is right Clarke, it was just a dream." A male voice is heard on the other side of the bed, "When people are unconscious they often have strange and incongruous dreams."

The blonde looks to the other side of the bed and can see Kane smiling, "Hello Mr. Kane."

"I've told you before, you can call me Marcus."

Clarke smiles as she remembers that it is not the first time Kane asks her to call him Marcus, but for some strange reason, the blonde is unable to call him by his first name.

Next to Kane is Niylah who glances at her and smirks a little, apparently, Niylah is the nurse in charge of this shift, the blonde blushes a little and smiles at back at her.

Kane walks around the bed along with Niylah until he is next to Abby, then says, “Abby everything seems fine with Clarke, there seems to be no head or cervical damage."

Clarke is relieved to hear this, and asks, "When will I be discharged?"

But something strange happens, neither Kane nor her mother nor Niylah respond immediately, the three seem to look across the room as if another person is talking, but there is no one else in the room.

"Mom?" Clarke says almost shouting.

"Sorry honey, what did you say?"

"When can I leave the hospital?"

Abby checks the studies that were done to Clarke, and then says, "Everything seems fine, so I think tomorrow morning you can go home."

Clarke sighs in relief, for some reason the blonde hates hospitals and doesn't want to spend more time than necessary in this place.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

The next day Clarke is discharged, everything indicates that her health is perfect and that it was only a blow to the head that caused her to be unconscious for a few hours but there is no permanent damage. The best of all is that today is Saturday so she still has a couple more days to rest before returning to school.

Clarke is with her mother in the car on her way home. What the blonde craves most is to get home and eat and little ice cream and then talk to Raven about everything that happened, surely in school they are worried about her.

Her mother told her that Raven and the other boys were very worried about her health, but that they are glad knowing that Clarke is fine.

"You know mom, about the dream I had while I was unconscious."

While driving, Abby sees her and raises an eyebrow, "Yes, tell me."

“In that dream, I saw the same girl I've seen at school, only that she looked different, I don't know how to explain it. Her hair was braided and had a strange symbol on her forehead. ”

"All of that is very normal, honey," Abby begins to explain, "When you are unconscious, the mind begins to relate things that have happened to us recently, and as your mind has been a little obsessed with that girl. It's normal that you included her in your dreams. ”

Clarke looks out the car window while thinking that her mother is right, surely there are hundreds of psychology books that explain all that and that it is not worth continuing to think about the meaning of that dream, however real it may have seemed.

In the end, the blonde simply says, "I guess you're right."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

At night Clarke is in her room trying to rest a little, her head still hurts a little so she preferred not to turn on the television.

But as soon as she hears a voice in her living room she knows that someone has come to see her, without warning Raven opens the door of the blonde's room and says, "Griff, I needed to see you and know that you are well."

"Hi Rae, and don't worry, I'm fine."

Raven comes over and hugs her effusively, "Wow you scared us, for a second we thought we'd lose you." After hugging her, Raven sits on the bed next to Clarke.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what happened to me. I don't know why I cross the street without noticing if cars were coming."

"I know, you just started running crazy, what did you see?"

Clarke looks down and almost whispering, she says, "I saw the same girl from before, the one I had already told you about."

"And that's why you ran?"

“It was an impulse, I can't explain it… just something took hold of me and I couldn't control myself.”

Raven takes Clarke's hand and says, “Hey, calm down. I don't know what's happening to you but you have to calm down, remember that your friend Raven will always be by your side to help, it doesn't matter what you do. ”

"Thanks, Rae, it's just that I've had strange visions and dreams in the last days," Clarke finally looks up and with tears in her eyes say, "I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Clarke, listen to me," Raven speaks in a firm voice, "You're not going crazy, surely all this has to do with the pressure of the final exams."

"Do you think?"

"Yes Griff," Raven looks at her for a few seconds and then says, " You know, you should accept the date with Niylah, maybe you need to distract yourself a little and stop thinking about school, don't you think?"

Clarke thinks for a moment, maybe Raven is right. She needs to be distracted and maybe a date with Niylah is not such a bad idea. "You are right, I will tell my mother that I will finally agree to go out with Niylah, I saw her in the hospital yesterday and the truth she is really hot."

"That is the attitude, all you need is a little sex in your life and you will see that everything will be fine."

The blonde blushes and replies, "Shut up Rae."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

The next day Clarke left her house to buy some bread and milk to eat in the afternoon, despite the recommendations of her mother Clarke decided to go alone to the grocery store.

The blonde was tired of being locked up so she took some money and without paying attention to her mother went out to buy food.

As she walks back to her house she thinks about what she is going to wear at night, since Niylah will pass for her in the evening today to invite her to dinner.

Clarke thinks that her mother does not want to let her go to the store alone but she is going to let her go to dinner with Niylah, it must be one of those things that mothers do that children simply do not understand.

But just when the blonde is about to cross the street, on the other side of the sidewalk she sees the figure of a woman, the same woman she has seen in her dreams and at school. It is definitely her.

_‘No, not again... it can't be you…’_

But this time Clarke doesn't run after her, but closes her eyes and tries to calm down and breath.

_’She’s just on your mind, she can't be standing in the street waiting for you.’_

The blonde breathe deeply a couple of times and then opens her eyes, to her surprise the woman has disappeared.

Now Clarke does think she is going crazy, or at least she is imagining things. But shakes her head and crosses the street to enter the building where she lives.

But just when the blonde is about to open the door of the apartment where her mother and she lives, she hears voices inside. To be more exact, she only listens to her mother's voice as if she were talking to someone, although there seems to be no response to her words.

The words her mother says don't make much sense, her mother talks about a commander and a flame. So Clarke decides to open the door quickly to see what is happening.

But when the blonde enters the house everything seems normal, Abby is sitting at the table drinking some coffee and watching TV.

Clarke looks around to see if anyone else in the house, but there is no one.

"Who were you talking to?"

Abby smiles and replies, "I wasn't talking to anyone, honey."

"I'm sure I heard your voice, and you were talking nonsense."

The smile is wiped off Abby's face, who replies, "Surely it was the television."

But the blonde does not seem convinced, for a moment she thinks that her mother is hiding something from her or she is definitely losing her mind, “No, I mean… I am sure it was your voice. You were talking alone and you mentioned --- ”

At that moment the doorbell is heard, Abby gets up from the table and goes to the door while Clarke stands still trying to understand what just happened.

When Abby opens the door, she smiles, "Niylah, what are you doing here so early?"

"Didn't you tell me to stop by Clarke at 5 pm?"

"No, I said at 8 pm." Abby sees Clarke and then says, "But it doesn't matter, come in. You can stay a couple of hours to talk while Clarke gets ready to go out with you."

Niylah enters, and greets Clarke with a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Clarke, sorry for arriving so early but I think it will help us get to know each other better."

Clarke smiles a little and replies, "Hi Niylah."

But Clarke still doesn’t understand what is happening, Is she really going crazy? Niylah's arrival was so unexpected that the blonde forgot what she was going to tell her mother.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

//

//  
  
  
  
  
"They are finally here," Monty quickly opens the door to let Echo and Murphy in.

"Why did it take so long?" Octavia asks quite annoyingly, "We can no longer leave the temple, we are surrounded."

Echo looks at Octavia then frowns at Murphy as she says, "It turns out that his girlfriend cheated on us, Emori was really being controlled by Allie."

"Fuck" Octavia curses and hits the wall.

"Well, we're surrounded, and now what do we do?" Pike asks trying to keep calm.

"Titus always said there were tunnels that reached this point, but many of them are dead ends or have been abandoned for years," Lexa responds while staying with Clarke, "Only he knew the exit through the tunnels."

At that time several people begin to hit on the entrance door to the temple, fortunately, the door is old, made of quite resistant steel.

Indra immediately tells her, "Heda, it is our only chance, Lincoln and I could go to the front looking for dangers."

Lexa appreciates the offer of her faithful general by nodding, but before Lexa can give any order, Murphy interrupts her.

"I know how to get out of those tunnels."

Everyone sees Murphy a little surprised.

"You, how would you know how to get out of here?" Now it is Harper who asks raising her voice.

Murphy walks a little and pointing towards the tunnel entrance says, “When the bald guy brought me here to torture me, he brought me through the tunnels so that no one in the city could see me. I think I can remember how to get out of the city. ”

Everyone stays quiet open for a few seconds, nobody expected Murphy to know the temple exit through the tunnels.

“And once we go out, where are we going? Has anyone thought about that? ”Echo is the one who finally says what everyone was thinking.

Lexa stands up, and looking at them all says, "There is a place; it is a sanctuary isolated from the rest of the coalition," Looking at Lincoln, Lexa continues, "Lincoln you know how to get there. Can you guide us? ”

Nodding Lincoln replies, "Yes Heda, I can take us there."

Indra approaches Lexa and says softly, "Heda, you think Luna wants to receive us after everything that happened during and after the conclave."

"We have no other option Indra, my former friend may be our only salvation at this time."

"What are we waiting for, let's go?" Murphy says screaming from the tunnel entrance.

But before leaving, Monty searches for something in his backpack and says, "One more thing before we leave."

"What is that thing?" Harper asks.

Showing a small, black artifact, Monty says, "Raven gave me this before being controlled by Allie."

"And what is?"

" It's an explosive; we can destroy this place so they can't follow us."

"But this place is sacred." Indra intervenes, almost giving an order, "We can't destroy it."

But Lexa approaches her and placing a hand on her shoulder says, "There is no other option, apart, everything we believed in has crumble apart in recent days... maybe it is better that all this is destroyed."

Indra looks down accepting her defeat, "Understood Heda."

Looking at Monty, Lexa tells him, "Do what you have to do to destroy this place."

Monty nods and begins to manipulate the explosive, "I will put the timer in 5 minutes, I think that will be enough to escape."

As the hits on the door get stronger, Monty places the explosive inside Becca's capsule.

Pike approaches Lexa who is once again kneeling down next to Clarke and says, "I can carry her, I have realized how important she is to you."

While Lexa strokes the blonde’s hair responds, "Thank you."

Pike takes Clarke in his arms at Lexa's watchful eye, while Monty finishes placing the explosive.

"We need to go now, they are about to knock the door down," Murphy tells everyone as he points to the tunnel entrance.

One by one everyone leaves the temple through the tunnels, the last one to leave is Lexa who observes how everything in what she once believed was about to be destroyed.

Turning around to escape, Lexa clenches her fists as she says, "I'm going to defeat you, Allie, even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> By the way, my COL is located in the late '90s, so there are no smartphones or social networks.  
> I thought it was easy to control people with the lack of such technology.
> 
> Clarke is finding out something is out of place, but sadly for her, reality usually is more strange that what it seems.  
> But Lexa will fight to bring her back.
> 
> P.S.  
> Every time you see these symbols:  
> //  
> //  
> It means we are switching realities.  
>   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes out on a date with Niylah.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Previously:  
> Clarke still sees the estrange and beautiful woman on the street.  
> She is beginning to think she is crazy and thinks she needs a distraction.  
> That is why she decides to go out on a date with Niylah.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
  
Despite how strange it has been today, Clarke did her best to get ready and dress well to go out to dinner with Niylah. The blonde thinks she definitely needs to be distracted and have a good time. Niylah is pretty and going out with her to dinner seems like a good idea to forget a little about everything that has happened in recent days.

Niylah decided to take her to a beautiful restaurant downtown, which surprised Clarke a little but in a good way. They went to dinner at a very elegant place with beautiful old decorations and dim light.

Once sitting at the table, Niylah says smiling, "You'll love the food of this place."

“Thank you, although the place seems a bit expensive.”

"Don't worry, everything goes on my own."

Clarke smiles and thinks, _Okay, I'll try to relax and have a good time. No one had ever brought me to such a place. Niylah is definitely earning points with me. ’_

The dinner goes very smoothly, Niylah talks a little about her life. How her father used to have a pawn shop and she worked there. But then she decided to become a full-time nurse and help people.

Niylah's life is very interesting, so much so that Clarke remains very interested in the conversation and completely forgets all her worries.

"If you were a little older I would offer you some wine, but I don't want your mother to be mad at me."

Clarke responds with a smirk, "Well, I'm already 18 years old, I know I'm still not old enough to drink alcohol but I can't deny you I'd like some wine."

And so the night continues, with a little flirting between the two and with Clarke feeling very comfortable with Niylah.

After a couple of hours, Clarke stands up and tells Niylah that he needs to use the bathroom,

While in there, the blonde is looking in the mirror fixing her makeup a little bit, and she thinks that after all, it was a good idea to go out to dinner with Niylah. Since she has had a good time with her, Niylah is a very interesting and beautiful woman.

Clarke looks at herself in the bathroom mirror for the last time, fixes her hair a bit but just before she leaves she thinks she sees someone reflected in the mirror. The blonde turns again and for a second sees the woman with green eyes and brown hair she has seen before.

"No, not again ... I don't know who you are; I don't know why you keep appearing in my mind." Clarke says while closing her eyes. After a few seconds she opens her eyes and the woman is still in the mirror in front of her, Clarke watches her carefully and thinks that the woman is really beautiful, there is something about her that certainly attracts her.

Soon the woman in the mirror opens her mouth as if trying to say something but gradually begins to fade away.

Even surprised, Clarke approaches the hand wash and begins to pour water in her eyes as she says, "I'm going crazy ... I don't know what's wrong with me."

After several minutes to try to calm down, Clarke put an end to all this and leave the bathroom and goes to the table where Niylah waits for her.

"What happens? Are you all right? ”Niylah asks when she sees Clarke's face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I think I still have sequels of the accident I had a couple of days ago." Clarke sits down again and drinks some water.

Surprisingly Niylah takes Clarke's hand, and says, "Maybe it's just a little PTSD, it's common in many people."

Clarke is a little surprised by Niylah's gesture, but responds with a smile, "Mom says the same to me, I think I should calm down and relax."

Niylah tells her as she releases her hand, “I propose something to you, let's leave this place. Let's walk for a while so you can relax and breathe some fresh air. ”

Clarke does not dislike the idea and smilingly replies, "Okay, I think it's a great idea."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Walking through the park was a pleasant experience for Clarke, she was able to clear her mind and stop thinking about everything that has happened in recent days.

At all times Niylah behaved kindly and understanding listening to everything Clarke said and giving her opinion on the problems facing the blonde.

What Niylah repeated most to Clarke, was that she was not going crazy, that she should calm down, take a deep breath and enjoy life.

While they walk towards the entrance of her house, Clarke thinks that going for a walk helped her calm down and that if Niylah asks her to, she will probably go out on a date with her again.

Arriving at the door, Clarke stops and looks at Niylah, "Thank you very much for tonight, I had a great time with you."

"The pleasure was mine, Klark,"

But the blonde is left thinking for a moment, there is something in the way Niylah said her name that seemed strange and at the same time a little usual.

"What's happening?" Niylah asks when she sees Clarke a little thoughtfully.

"It's nothing, it's just my imagination."

Trying to lighten the mood, Niylah tells her, "I had a great time tonight, you are a very special and ... beautiful woman." Then she begins to approach slowly and slowly holds Clarke by the waist, "From the first, I saw you, I knew you were special. "

Clarke is a little surprised, she didn't expect Niylah to take her so suddenly, but the blonde gets carried away and says, "And what do you like most about me?"

"Your hair, and your beautiful blue eyes," When she finishes saying this phrase, Niylah gets closer and begins to kiss her slowly.

Feeling Niylah's lips, Clarke begins to reciprocate the kiss until ---.

Suddenly, images appear in Clarke's mind as if they were flashes. First, she sees herself but differently, with red and dirty hair. After she sees Niylah kissing her in what appears to be a shack or a cabin, but the two look very different, it's not just her red hair or the braids in Niylah's hair, there's something even more strange that she can't decipher. Another flash and then she sees Niylah completely naked on top of her while they having sex, and at finally she hears in her mind _'Wanheda.'_

Clarke opens and eyes and pulls Niylah away from her immediately.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, I felt something very strange and I don't want ..."

"You don’t want?" Niylah asks confused, "Don't you want to kiss me?" Approaching once again she tells Clarke, "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to ---"

But Clarke once again takes distance and says, "It's not that ... you know, I think it's better that I already inside my house. It's already late, today was a very long day and I feel tired."

The blonde quickly says goodbye to Niylah and once inside her house, she sits on the floor next to the door thinking about what the hell were all those images she saw in her mind and saying to herself, "Will I really be turning crazy?"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

The next day at school was most normal even though Clarke stayed alert all the time to see if she saw the green-eyed woman again. But all morning she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Upon leaving school Clarke invited Raven to study at her home, although the blonde does not want to study but talk with Raven about everything that has been happening to her.

The vision Clarke had when she kissed Niylah still has her little worried because it was something too real as if she had lived it in another life. Also, what the hell does _Wanheda_ mean?

Clarke was looking for that word in different books overnight but found no meaning.

At this moment the blonde is in her room trying to study but it has been impossible, but suddenly she hears Raven's voice greeting her mother.

_'Raven finally arrived!'_

As usual, Raven enters the room without warning and greets, "Griff, I'm ready to help you study."

"Thanks, Rae. Take a seat."

Raven closes the door of the room, sits on the bed and asks, "What is the first thing you want to study? Surely math, you've never been very good at math."

"Well, actually," Clarke replies a little hesitantly, "First, I wanted to talk to you about something that happened in my date with Niylah."

Raven puts the books aside, and smiles, "Interesting, tell me everything Griffin, I want to know every detail. Did you hold hands? She kissed you?"

Clarke smiles to see her friend's enthusiasm, "It's not what I want to talk about, well really is but... hmm I don't know how to explain it."

"So, you kissed Niylah or not?"

"Yes I kissed her, but I want to talk about something that happened during the kiss."

Raven makes a serious face and says, "Don't tell me, she used a lot of tongue and you didn't like it."

"No!" Clarke puts her hands on her head a little frustrated. "I better tell you everything from the beginning."

"Okay."

"Everything went very well during the date;" Clarke begins to explain, "The truth is Niylah is very nice and interesting."

"So what did you not like?"

"It's not Niylah. What happened is that during the date I went to the bathroom and when I was in the mirror I saw her again."

"Who did you see?" Raven asks a little confused.

"To the same girl with brown hair and green eyes, I saw her reflected in the mirror, I saw her trying to tell me something but then she vanished."

Raven is silent for a few seconds and then says, "Clarke, maybe there are still the effects of when you were unconscious."

"I thought so, so I tried to continue the date as if nothing had happened. So after dinner, we went to the park to walk and talk, but when we got to my house she tried to kiss me."

"I knew it; I knew she was going to try to kiss you." Raven says enthusiastically, "And what did you do?"

"I let myself go, I tried to reciprocate the kiss but then something very strange happened."

Raven raises an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"I began to have visions, very real visions where I had red hair and Niylah had braided hair," Clarke's voice begins to shake, "We were in a kind of shack together in bed, having ... sex, but I wasn't enjoying it, it was more like a nightmare."

"Griff, I don't know what to tell you.”

But Clarke continues, "That was not all, then in my mind, I heard the word _" Wanheda. "_

Unexpectedly, Raven whispers, "Commander of death."

Clarke sees her and says, "What did you say, Raven?"

"Nothing, I --- I said nothing."

"You murmured something, you said something about death."

Clarke watches as Raven begins to get nervous and sweat.

"Surely you just imagined that, how am I going to know what Wanheda means?"

Clarke frowns, and in a serious voice tells her, "I never told you that you said the meaning of Wanheda."

But when Raven is about to answer something, Clarke feels a strange heaviness and her eyes begin to close until everything is black.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"That was close Raven."

"I'm sorry; I was surprised when she said Wanheda."

Allie watches Clarke asleep in bed, then looks at Raven and says, "We must be more careful, for some strange reason, I can't control Clarke completely. There's something in her mind that rejects me."

"But what could it be? Clarke took the chip like all of us. I don't understand how Lexa keeps appearing in her mind."

"I don't know, all I know is that Clarke somehow clings to her memories and it's harder and harder to control her," Allie responds calmly. "I think something in her blood prevents me from controlling her at a hundred percent, but don't worry, she will soon be totally under my control and Lexa will be defeated."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

//

//

Lexa is completely exhausted, the trip has been long and tiring, mainly because Allie can have spies anywhere and they decided to get away from the roads and travel without leaving the forest.

But Lexa is reassured when she sees the sea on the horizon; Lincoln was able to take them all to the point of meeting with Luna’s people.

Upon reaching the coast, everyone collapses from fatigue while Lincoln begins to gather small logs to make a fire.

Pike places Clarke carefully on the floor next to Lexa, while Lexa places a small pillow on the blonde's head.

“And what will we do now? Will they come for us? ”Murphy asks.

"First we have to light a fire," Lincoln responds as he begins to gather the logs, "Then we must throw a special herb that will make the fire green, that will get their attention and they will come for us."

"And how long will it take for them to come?"

"It can be one or several hours."

Murphy huffs frustrated, as he throws a rock into the sea, "At least we'll have time to rest a little, I'm getting tired of running from one place to another."

“You want to stop complaining and help a little.” Echo looks at Murphy angrily, “You have done nothing but complain since we left Polis.”

"And what have you done?" Murphy confronts her. "You were lucky to meet us if not, you would be one of Allie's followers by now."

"Shut up, both of you," Indra says, almost shouting, "You are both lucky to have found us." Then she looks at Pike and says, "Even the garbage like you is lucky to be alive."

Pike walks slowly towards Indra and tells her, "You don't remember me saving your life in Polis if it wasn't for me you'd be dead."

But Octavia can't stand it anymore and yells at Pike, “If it weren't for you hundreds of grounders would still be alive watching Arkadia and none of this would have happened. You are a murderous son of a bitch.”

Pike sees Echo and confronting her says, " It was her people who turn me into this, they hunt us since we arrived and annihilated my people," Then he sees Octavia and ends up saying, "And as I remember they were also your people. "

But Octavia looks down and says, "They have not been my people for a long time."

"We have to calm down, we gain nothing by arguing with each other," Monty seems to be the voice of reason.

But Murphy tells him, "As I recall all this is largely the fault of your friend Jasper, who managed to deceive you from the beginning."

"Well, as I recall, it was your girlfriend Emori who tricked us into Polis." Harper finally intervenes in the conversation to defend Monty, "That almost cost us our lives in the temple."

“Enough!” Lexa finally raises her voice, “We have all made mistakes that have brought us here, we are all partly guilty of what is happening. But this is not the time to look for the guilty, wars are not won by looking for guilty people, if not acting to solve the problems and win the decisive battles. ”

At that moment Lincoln lights the fire and throws the herb that makes the fire turn green.

"There is still hope, but we must be calm to be able to bring our loved ones back." Lexa says as she watches Clarke asleep, "We owe it to them."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

After a couple of hours, everyone is sitting around the fire, apparently, all they needed to calm down was to let off their angry a little.

Octavia is lying on Lincoln's legs, Monty is hugging Harper, Indra and Echo are talking, apparently both have enough anecdotes of war to share, finally, Pike and Murphy are talking and even joking a little.

Lexa smiles a little while stroking Clarke's hair, for Lexa, it is good that everyone starts to get along since if she wants to win the war against Allie she needs her allies to be convinced that they can win.

Lexa approaches Clarke and while she gives a little kiss on her forehead she whispers, “Hodnes, we will be with Luna soon, I am sure she will help us… You don't know how much I miss you, I miss your smile, your beautiful blue eyes and the way you frown every time you don't agree with me.”And without realizing it, Lexa sheds a tear.

Suddenly there is movement, everyone seems to realize but before they can look for their weapons, in front of them several warriors appear pointing them with crossbows.

"Calm down," Lincoln says quickly, "They are Luna's warriors."

The leader asks, "Who asks for an audience to enter the sanctuary?"

"I am the one, my name is Lincoln, I am Luna's friend and she told me I could look for her when I was in trouble."

The warriors seem to hesitate a little, but one of them takes out of a small bag what appear to be pills, "If you want to go to the sanctuary you need to take this first."

"Heda won't take anything," Indra says immediately, "How dare you to ask for something like that?"

But before Indra can say anything else, Lexa says, "It is okay Indra, remember that we are the ones who are asking for an audience with Luna, we will have to do what they say."

"But Heda."

Lexa ignores Indra's words, and then she approaches the warrior who has the pills, takes one in her hand, looks at it and then puts it in her mouth and swallow. Then she looks at Clarke and smiles knowing she is doing this for her.

When they see Lexa, everyone does the same and take a pill.

Gradually each one of them falls fainted to the floor; the journey to meet with Luna has begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Well, we finally saw Allie.  
> She is definitely trying to deceive Clarke to gain full control of her.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will finally have some explanations on how we get to this point because I know you all want answers about that.  
>   
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up, but she is not sure what happened last night.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Previously:  
> Clarke went out on a date with Niylah, but she saw the green-eyed girl again.  
> After the date, Clarke kissed Niylah, but she had a strange vision while doing it.  
> Also, she heard the words Wanheda in her mind.  
> After all that Clarke talked to Raven but things didn't go as expected.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke opens her eyes little by little, at first she feels a little strange and asks herself, _’Where am I?’_

She sits down and realizes that she is in her bed, "Where the hell is Raven?" But when she looks out the window she realizes that it is already daylight, "It can't be!"

Clarke goes to the sink, washes her face and looks in the mirror and says to herself, “What the hell happened yesterday? I just remember that I was talking to Raven and suddenly I woke up and it's morning. ”

The blonde looks to the mirror, tries to calm down and begins to breathe deeply. Little by little she feels calmer and breathes more calmly.

Looking into the mirror, she says to herself, “Okay Clarke, nothing happens. You're in your house, in your room, which means nothing bad happened to you last night. ”

Clarke leaves her room and goes to the kitchen; there she listens to her mother preparing breakfast.

Seeing her, Abby greets her, "Good morning Honey, I was about to wake you up, you're going to be late to go to school."

"Good morning mom," Clarke tries to say something, but doesn't know how to tell her mother what happened without sounding like crazy, so she says, "Mom, how late did Raven leave yesterday?"

"I don't know, maybe it was like 10:30 pm when she left, why do you ask?" Abby asks, somewhat confused.

"I'm not sure --- it's just that ..." Clarke seems to doubt, but says, "I think I fell asleep, or something happened to me because I don't remember when Raven left."

Abby smiles and says, "In fact, Raven left because you fell asleep while you were talking, apparently you were very tired and Raven didn't want to wake you up anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, in fact before leaving, Raven was talking to me for a few minutes while you were asleep in your room."

Clarke blushes, now she feels a little sorry. Without realizing it, she fell asleep while talking with her best friend. " I'm so sorry mom, I can't believe I fell asleep while talking to Raven."

While Abby serves her some orange juice, she says “Don't worry, Raven, knows everything you've been going through lately, when I was talking to her she told me she was worried about you but was willing to support you in everything that you will need.”

The blonde drinks some juice and then says, “Thank you for telling me that, mom, now I am much calmer.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

After talking to her mother in the morning Clarke calmed down quite a bit, now she thinks she just fell asleep and nothing bad happened.

So right now she is calm and happy to return to school to see her friends. Everyone is waiting for her in the central hall.

When they see her arrive, Monroe gives her a big hug and Emori too. Jasper gives her a bar of chocolate and Bellamy and Miller smile at her.

"Raven told us that she saw you yesterday and that you were fine, but we still wanted to see you," Jasper tells her after giving her the chocolate.

Smiling Clarke replies, "Thank you guys, I feel much better even though my head still hurts a little."

Raven comes over and hugging her by the shoulders says, "You see guys, I told you that the blonde was fine, she just needed a little rest."

For several minutes Clarke talks with her friends, smiles for a while and has a really good time with them. It is as if everything returned to normal once again and all her problems disappeared.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the first class, Clarke tries to keep an eye on the teacher's explanation, for her fortune, this is the physics class taught by teacher Jacopo Sinclair who is one of the blonde's favorite teachers.

Sinclair always has the patience to explain in detail all the equations and theory, which is why he is very dear to all students.

While Clarke listens attentively to Sinclair, a person enters the classroom and addresses the teacher to say something in a low voice.

Everyone observes a little expectantly what is happening, until Sinclair looks up and looking at the blonde says, "Miss Griffin, the principal wants to see you in his office."

Clarke is surprised and quickly says, "Right now?"

"That's right; the principal is waiting for you."

Clarke gets up from her seat and sees Raven who also seems surprised by what is happening; she walks among the other students and then leaves the classroom before the eyes of all her friends.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

While Clarke walks the school roads she thinks about why the principal would want to talk to her. Clarke has always been a model student with very good grades and never causes problems; this is the first time they call her to go to the principal's office.

Clarke stops, looks at the office door and looks at it while breathing deeply and says, "Well, principal Jaha, let's see what you want with me."

The blonde opens the door and walks through Jaha's office who is sitting in the back behind a big desk. Clarke doesn't know why but she has always felt a little distrust of Jaha since the first time she saw him. It's as if the principal was hiding something, or as if he wasn't honest with her.

"Good morning Miss Griffin, nice to see you again in my office."

"Hi Mister Principal, well here I am."

"Don't stay there," Jaha points to the desk chair in front of him, "Please take a seat to talk more at ease."

Clarke walks a little more and sits in front of Jaha.

"Much better," Jaha smiles and continues, "You will wonder why I sent you to call."

The blonde nods, "Yes."

“Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I wanted to talk to you to see how you were. Last week you had an accident outside of school and we were all worried about you. ”

Clarke feels a little calmer when she hears they won't scold her or something similar, so she replies, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Jaha leans forward a little and says, “I am very happy to hear that you are well but… I also heard your friends say that you had some sequels after the accident. Would you like to tell me about it?”

Clarke curses her luck, she didn't want the principal to find out about that, but she assumes Jasper and Miller were talking in the hallway and Jaha listened to them, so the blonde smiles and says, “It's nothing, just some headaches. ”

"Are you sure? Because I heard that you also had some hallucinations. ”

"It was only the first day," Clarke replies, "And my mother told me it was completely normal, that little by little they would disappear."

Now it is Jaha who smiles, and says, "Your mother is right, I hope you follow her instructions to the letter."

"Don't worry, I ---" Clarke is about to respond when just behind Jaha appears once more the silhouette of the woman with green eyes and brown hair, which causes Clarke to stay frozen for a few seconds.

Jaha immediately realizes that something wrong is happening and says, "Is something wrong, Miss Griffin?"

"Not at all, it's just that I remembered something I had to do," But Clarke can't stop seeing the woman, who shakes her head from side to side as if saying no.

Jaha frowns and says, “Miss Griffin, you look a little pale. I think it's better to call the school nurse.”

"No --- no, I'm fine ... I swear," But Clarke is definitely not right; this is the clearest vision she has had of the woman, and also the longest. The blonde watches as the woman puts her index finger to her mouth as if saying to keep silence, “You know what Mister Jaha, I have to go. The next class is about to start. ”

Clarke gets up quickly and leaves the office almost running before Jaha's eyes.

Once outside the office Clarke arrives at her locker, puts her head against the door and says to herself, “What the hell is wrong with you, Clarke? Who is that woman? Why can't you get her out of my mind? And why did she tell me to keep silent? ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

While leaving school Clarke is still a bit upset, she still can't get the image of the green-eyed woman from her mind. Clarke thinks that the last few days have been so strange; it's as if her mind tries to tell her something but the blonde can't interpret it.

"Clarke, come with us." Suddenly Bellamy's voice pulls Clarke out of her thoughts.

The blonde looks up and sees her friends beckoning her to go with them, Clarke smiles and approaches, "What's up guys?"

"We're going to eat something, and then we will go to the mall, please come with us," Raven says enthusiastically.

"I don't know, today was a bit intense day."

Jasper gives her a little pat on the back and says, "Don't tell me that old Jaha scolded you."

“No, he didn't really scold me. He just wanted to talk to me to see how I was after the accident. ”

"Well, it doesn't matter, just ignore him," Jasper smiles and continues, "Although I suppose seeing you almost run out of his office didn't help you for him leave you alone."

Clarke was about to answer, but first, she thinks, _’I didn't tell anyone that I had run out of Jaha’s office… How did Jasper know about that?’_

The blonde changes her gaze, frowns and says, "Hey Jasper, how did you know I had almost run out of Jaha's office?"

Jasper responds quickly, "I heard a couple of guys say it in the hallway."

"How strange, because when I left Jaha's office there was no one in the hallway."

Jasper opens his eyes wide, seems surprised but doesn't answer anything. On the contrary, it seems to be looking the other way, or towards another person but there is no one else with them.

The blonde seems desperate to find no answer in Jasper and says, “So how did you know?

"You know how Jasper is," Raven responds trying to lighten the mood, "He knows all the undisciplined students at the school, surely some of them escaped classes and saw you left the principal's office."

But Clarke doesn't seem to give up, and says, "Well, still, I'd like to hear Jasper's explanation about that."

Jasper's look changes completely, which makes others seem to worry about him. The blonde and Jasper stare at each other for a few seconds and the tension seems to increase suddenly.

"Clarke, honey!" A voice is heard almost shouting.

"Mom?" Clarke says surprised to see her mother walking towards her in a hurry.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but I decided to come for you to school."

"But you never come for me at school," Clarke says a little confused.

Abby responds quickly, "I know, but since you're just recovering from your accident, I decided to come looking for you to take you home."

This whole situation seems very strange to Clarke who decides to see Jasper who no longer has that strange look, then sees Raven who seems to smile the same as the rest of her friends.

"Okay mom, thanks for coming for me." But now Clarke feels something is wrong. When she sees her friends as she walks away with his mother, she cannot stop thinking that they are hiding something from her and that it may have to do with the woman with the green eyes.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

//

//

Lexa opens her eyes little by little, the last thing she remembers is that she took a pill so she could go to the sanctuary where Luna is, but then everything went black. The brunette sits and tries to see around her, little by little she distinguishes near her the figures of the people who accompanied her on the trip.

"Heda, are you alright?"

"Yes Indra, my head only hurts a little." Lexa watches as one by one everyone wakes up.

“Well, where the hell are we? And where is Luna? ”Octavia says while rubbing the back of her head.

"It seems we are in a container." Monty replies, "Like those used in the ark to store things."

Suddenly noises are heard, and the container door begins to open while the sun's rays seep into the container.

"Who are you?" A male voice asks.

“We come to see Luna,” Lincoln replies, “We are friends.”

"Lincoln?" Now it is a female voice that speaks, and then the woman steps forward and takes off her hood, "What a surprise to see you again."

"Hello Luna, I remember you told me to come to you when I was desperate and needed help ... but I didn't come alone"

Lexa who is at the bottom of the container along with Clarke stands up and says, "Hello Luna, I thought we would never see each other again."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

With the help of Luna's men, everyone left the container and walked through the sanctuary, which to everyone's surprise was in the middle of the sea. Lexa heard that Pike and Murphy called the sanctuary an oil rig, which was apparently an ancient construction that was used to obtain a precious material from deep within the earth.

Lexa supervised how Clarke was taken to one of the rooms for visitors and there she was placed in one of the beds. Lincoln and Octavia stayed watching her while Lexa was guided to what appears to be Luna's boardroom.

There, finally face to face, the two natblidas stare at each other. It has been a long time since they last saw each other.

"Good to see you again Lexa."

"The same goes for you, Luna, but I wish it were in better circumstances."

"What is going on?" Luna asks curiously, "I heard something about an army and that Polis had taken but I refuse to believe it."

"Do you remember the stories that Titus told us about the woman in red who controlled people's minds?"

Luna nods "Yes, the ones he told us when we were just little girls."

"Well, it is true, that woman exists and has a large part of the coalition under her control"

Luna's face changes completely, her countenance becomes firmer and she says, "Then it is true, Polis is under her control."

“That is correct,” Lexa looks down, “I could not do anything to avoid it, it was practically a miracle that we escaped from Polis alive.”

“I am very sorry Lexa, but tell me,” Luna tries to change the conversation a bit, “Who are the ones who accompany you? I recognize Lincoln and Indra, but the other people look a little strange, they don't seem to be Trikru. ”

"Most of them are from Skaikru, and one of the women is an Azgeda spy."

“Seriously? It is a strange group.” Luna says a little astonished, then says in a much friendlier tone, “And who is the blond-haired woman? The one you were taking care of when we opened the container. ”

Lexa responds almost whispering, "She is --- she is important --- important to me."

Luna sketches a small smile, “I know, I saw the way you looked at her while they took her to her room. But what is wrong with her? Why is she unconscious? ”

"It is a long story."

Serving some tea in a couple of glasses, Luna says, "Well, we have plenty of time to talk old friend."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**Two weeks before:**

_Lexa never thought she could have a moment like this in her life once again; it seemed so far away that just imagining it was impossible. But she smiles knowing that Clarke is in her bed naked after having made love more than once._

_"Now I really have to go, Octavia is waiting for me and I can't ---"_

_Lexa turns to face the blonde and says, "I know, do not worry."_

_"I'd like to stay and spend the night with you, but ..." Clarke's voice breaks._

_Lexa completes the phrase, "We still owe a lot of things to our people."_

_Unable to say anything, Clarke just nods._

_Lexa comes over to give her a little kiss and says, "Go, your people need you."_

_Clarke strokes Lexa's hair, and whispering says, "I promise I'll be back soon."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

_Lexa walks through the corridors of the tower to Clarke's room, she wants to give the blonde a good luck charm before she goes to Arkadia. Although it is an excuse to see her once more before she leaves._

_But just when she is only a few feet away from the room she begins to hear shooting noises, shots like those made by the weapons of the mountain._

_Lexa runs quickly to Clarke's room while her heart beats strongly in fear. Someone is in Clarke's room shooting and Lexa knows that Clarke's life is in danger._

_When she arrives at the room without thinking, she opens the door, only to feel great pain in her stomach and watch the black blood leave her body. When Lexa looks up, she can see Titus holding a gun and pointing it at her._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"I always knew that that damn Titus would be your downfall, what did you do to that bastard?"

Lexa looks down, "Titus, committed suicide a few days later, he could not deal with the guilt of having almost killed me."

Luna understands that Lexa doesn't want to talk about him anymore and asks, "But what happened after you were shot?"

"I don't remember it well, between Clarke, Titus and Murphy put me on the bed and tried to save me."

“And how did they do it? I mean, I have seen the wounds caused by the weapons of the mountain and it is almost impossible to save someone who has been injured by them. ”

Lexa nods, "The truth is I only know a few things about what happened next, Clarke told me that she used something called blood transfusion to keep me alive, but still things got complicated."

"Why?"

“The flame began to reject me when it felt that I was dying and that hurt me even more, but Clarke was connected to me and we shared the same blood,” Lexa breathes deeply and then says, “So in an attempt to save my life, and with Titus help, Clarke accepted the flame for a few minutes while I stabilized and then she returned it to me.”

"Wow, it is an amazing story; I cannot believe Clarke has done all that to save your life,"

Lexa smiles and replies, "Clarke is very brave and special."

"But that still doesn't answer my question, why is she unconscious?"

"That's another long story, but as you say we have a lot of time so I better start."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**Three days before:**

_Charles Pike stand in front of Lexa in the throne room, swollen and bleeding from his mouth. He has been brought to Polis to pay for crimes committed against the coalition. In the room are Clarke, Monty, Harper, Octavia, Lincoln, and some others, together with the warriors from Lexa's army._

_Lexa begins to speak solemnly, "Pike kom skaikru, you have been brought to Polis to answer for the crimes against the peacekeeping army that was taking care of Skaikru, and that you and a group of renegades massacred mercilessly."_

_Pike raises his head, looks at Lexa and says, " If I have to answer against the crimes you accuse me, I will. But do it quickly and kill me... I have nothing to say in my favor."_

_Lexa thinks well about what she is going to do, just a couple of weeks ago she established the new law about blood should not have blood, but Pike's crimes are big and if she leaves him alive it could set a bad precedent for her._

_"Pike, for your crimes against the coalition, you will be sentenced to ---"_

_But something happens, several warriors enter the throne room brandishing their weapons and shouting. Everyone in the room also pulls out their weapons but something strange happens, some people from Skaikru point their guns against their friends._

_Lexa does not understand why they are targeting each other, when Lexa begins to give orders suddenly feels a strong blow to the head that immediately sends her to the ground, still dizzy and in great pain tries to get up, but a new blow to the head leaves her unconscious._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

_By the time Lexa finally regains consciousness, she feels great pain in the back of her head. The first thing she realizes is that she is no longer in the tower, but in the main square of Polis tied to a large wooden pole._

_Around her, many people are shouting and threatening a few who are in the center of the square. But what she sees next leaves her cold._

_Clarke is kneeling in the middle of the main square tied by the hands, and in front of her is her mother with a knife in her hands and she is beginning to torture her._

_Lexa tries to scream but finds herself gagged and can't do anything._

_Clarke's mother begins to talk and tells her daughter to take a strange white pill, with the symbol of the flame engraved on it, but Clarke refuses even when they continue to torture her._

_But suddenly Abby stops and seems to change her strategy, instead of continuing to torture Clarke decides to start cutting herself. All this happens while Clarke screams in despair telling her mother to stop, but Abby doesn't seem to have a mind of her own, she looks more like a zombie without control over herself._

_Clarke can't take it anymore and shouts, "Stop mom, please, don't hurt yourself anymore, I --- I will take the damn chip."_

_Lexa watches as Abby smiles and puts the white pill inside her daughter's mouth, but what happens next seems to surprise everyone. Clarke falls to the ground and begins to convulse a little. Raven and Bellamy approach the blonde trying to hold her, but then Clarke suddenly stops convulsing but remains unconscious._

_All this seems to be a strange thing for others since they all talk to each other and seem to talk to someone else that Lexa can't see._

_But suddenly… ’Boom!’_

_Suddenly a great explosion shakes the north of Polis and Lexa watches as everyone starts to take out their weapons and prepare to fight._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"Someone came to save you? Right?" Luna asks.

"That is correct; Indra and a group of warriors attacked Polis and managed to create enough distraction for us to escape." Lexa shakes her head as she remembers that day, "Although we do not get very far, we meet Echo and Pike while we were escaping and lock ourselves in the temple until we couldn't take it anymore and we had to run away from Polis through the tunnels. ”

"Lexa, and the natblidas? Do you know anything about them?"

"I heard them said that black blood prevents Allie from taking control over you, so I suppose they are prisoners somewhere in Polis, I have to go back for them."

Luna is silent for a few seconds, then says, “And what do you intend to do? What is the plan to defeat Allie? ”

“I think Clarke is the key to defeating her, for some reason, she is not under Allie's control, and yesterday she woke up for a few seconds and saw me.” Lexa's heart fills with emotion when talking about her beloved, “That gives me hope to be able to recover her.”

Luna stays quiet for a few seconds thinking and then says, "For all that you have told me, I know it will not be easy."

“I know, but I have to do everything in my power to try to defeat Allie. The life of all my people depends on that.” Lexa can't help shedding a tear and ends up saying, “But I need to have my skai princess with me again, she is my strength to keep fighting… I miss her so much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Clarke is now definitely sure something very strange is happening,  
> but she will be able to find out the truth?
> 
> On her part, Lexa finally had the chance to tell someone what she feels for Clarke,  
> And we finally find out how we got to this point, and how Clarke has a connection with Lexa.
> 
> The next chapter will be ready in a couple of weeks.
> 
> Thank you for your support of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds a few new things that she tries to understand.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Previously:  
> Clarke talked to Jaha who is the principal at her high school, but when she was at his offices she saw Lexa again and had to almost run away from there.  
> Later that day, she had a small altercate with Jasper, but suddenly her mother appeared out of nowhere to intervene in the conversation.  
> Lexa finally spoke to Luna about everything that has happened.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
  
  
_’Clarke, Clarke…. Klark ---- You have to be strong and resist --- we will be together soon. ’_

_Clarke looks around but does not know where she is, this place is strange but at the same time so familiar. The blonde is lying in a bed covered with furs in what appears to be an old hotel room, but the walls are faded and the windows are broken, many candles are burning and she can perceive a sweet scent of roses._

_But when she looks at her left side she realizes that she is not alone, there is someone else in bed with her._

_Clarke can see someone's bareback. It is definitely a woman, a beautiful woman. On the back, the woman has a beautiful tattoo composed of circles and lines arranged in a strange way._

_The blonde thinks, ‘Who are you? I know that I know you.’_

_Clarke approaches and with her left hand begins to stroke the other beautiful tattoo that the woman has on her arm while looking at her beautiful naked silhouette, and she thinks, ‘You're so beautiful, I don't know what I did to deserve to share my bed with you.’_

_The woman starts to wake up, turns around to look at Clarke and seems to say something ... ‘ai hod yu in.’_

****

Clarke wakes up scared because she feels she is short of breath, sits on the bed while she tries to catch her breath.

"It was her, it was the woman I've seen lately, the one that appears to me again and again --- but it was so real, I could even smell and feel her."

Clarke gets up and walks slowly to the bathroom inside her room to wash her face, "Now I think I'm going crazy, that dream was too real."

The blonde looks in the mirror and remembers, _’Ai hod yu in.’_

"What do those words mean?" Then she remembers something else, a few days ago she heard another strange word in her dreams, "Wanheda."

These two words are heard so strange but at the same time so well known, as if she had said them before, in another life. And for a moment she thinks that she is perhaps attacking this problem in the wrong way.

All the things that are happening to her must have a relation with each other. The beautiful woman with green eyes always seems to want to tell her things. Like when she was in the principal’s office and she told her to keep quiet.

Apart from that, a few days ago everyone seems to act so strangely, first, it was in the hospital, then when she heard her mother speak alone, then there were Raven and Jasper. Even Niylah seems to be acting weird even though she doesn't really know her.

Looking at the mirror she says to herself, "Okay Clarke, this day you will face things differently, instead of thinking that you are going crazy you will try to find some meaning to all the strange things that are happening to you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Clarke leaves her room to start a new day after bathing, although this time she is convinced that she will face everything in a different way. Since she now thinks that everything must have an explanation.

The blonde still remembers the feeling she had when she felt the naked body of the beautiful green-eyed woman next to her. And all that she felt, can't be bad.

As she walks to the dining room she repeats the words, "ai hod yu in --- ai hod yu in." The blonde sits at the table and greets her mother, "Good morning, mom."

"Good morning honey, I see you're in a good mood."

The blonde smiles as she grabs a piece of bread, "Let's say I had a good dream ..."

"I'm glad to hear that, and what did you dream of?"

"Let's say I dreamed of someone."

Abby sees her sideways from the kitchen and says, "Uhm, so you dreamed of someone --- Was that someone a woman?"

"Maybe."

"Uhm, was that someone Niylah?"

Clarke rolls her eyes and replies, "You know mom, there are more women in the world besides Niylah."

“Then you have another love interest --- interesting. May I know who she is? ”

But the blonde smile drinks some milk and then says, " Let's say that now I believe dreams can come true."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the day in Clarke's mind continues to appear again and again the phrase, _’ai hod yu in’_. Clarke remembers the voice of the woman who said it and it was heard as something beautiful, so that phrase must mean something beautiful.

While Clarke was in class, she wrote that phrase over and over again in her notebook, hoping to find meaning, perhaps it is a Middle Eastern or African language.

Later, once sitting with her friends, while they talk and chat, Clarke is mired in her thoughts, ’Wanheda will also be a word in that language? --- but what does it mean? And what does the green-eyed woman want to tell me?

And without thinking it says out loud "ai hod yu in."

To which Emori responds, "Why are you saying that you love me?"

Clarke reacts quickly and asks, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I thought I heard you say something, but it doesn't matter." Emori quickly looks at Jasper and seems to want to tell him something to continue their conversation.

But Clarke insists, "Emori, have you ever heard the phrase _ai hod yu in?_ "

Emori seems to want to respond, but she stays silent for a few seconds looking into the horizon, then reacts and says, "No, in my life I have heard that I don't know what language you are speaking to me."

Clarke thinks about insisting, but smiles and says, "Okay, I have no idea what that means either," But inside she remembers when she asked Raven about the word Wanheda, Raven also whispered something about death, and just when Clarke wanted to keep questioning her, she doesn't know what happened to her, just remember that she woke up in her room and it was morning.

While the others continue talking Clarke writes in her notebook a couple of things:

_Wanheda = something to do with death._

_Ai hod yu in = Something to do with love._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

//

//

The talk with Luna the night before helped Lexa a lot, especially to let off steam and finally, be able to tell someone everything that has happened.

There are too many things that have happened to Lexa in recent days, that she could no longer resist it and she needed a friend to talk, luckily Luna was there to listen to her despite everything that happened between them in the conclave many years ago.

When Lexa returned to her room, she asked Lincoln and Octavia to go out and leave her alone for a moment with Clarke, once there Lexa sat next to Clarke in bed.

"Hodnes, I need you so much --- you have no idea how the last days have been without you," While stroking Clarke's hair, Lexa continues, "I never thought I could love someone again the way I love you. That is why I need you to fight and wake up to help me defeat Allie. ”

A tear rolls down Lexa's cheek until it falls on the blonde's cheek, " _ai hod yu in Klark, we will always be together,_ " Lexa wipes her tears and lies down beside her wishing that all this Just be a bad dream, and when she will open her eyes in the morning the two will be together in the bed of Lexa's room in the Polis tower.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

But when she woke up in the morning Lexa had to face reality, she still had to plan some strategy to defeat Allie. So after having lunch with everyone who fled from Polis along with her, she needed to start a strategy, maybe now that everyone has slept well and eaten they could think of a new plan to face Allie.

That is why everyone is now in the room that Luna uses to do important ceremonies and meetings, once there, Lexa tells them, “We need to think about a plan, we can't keep running away forever. Allie is increasingly powerful and soon most of the coalition will be under her control. "

“I agree,” replies Octavia, “But what can we do? Allie is an artificial intelligence that controls people. "

Lexa sees Murphy and asks, “Murphy, is there anything you have seen that can help us? You were the first to have contact with Allie. "

"I don't know --- I mean, Allie needs a power source like any computer, but Jaha and the others will probably have all that hidden."

"Where could we get some technology that helps us?" Lexa asks, "In Arkadia, could we find something that works for us?"

"Even if we found something, I don't think we can help much," Now it's Pike who's speaking, "No offenses, but I don't think that only Monty can hack Allie's code, we need someone like Raven."

"Now that you say it," Monty puts his hand on his chin, "Maybe it's a good idea to go back to Arkadia."

Everyone is a little surprised, and Octavia asks, "What's in Arkadia that can help us?"

Monty responds quickly, “Before being controlled by Allie, Raven and suspected that something was happening and when we were finally able to confirm our suspicions, Raven began to build something to destroy the chips that are in the back of people's heads."

"How many of these prototypes did Raven build?"

"Raven was working on only one, but I guess if we can somehow find out how they work we could replicate the technology."

Everyone looks at Monty, and they might be convinced that it could be a good plan.

Lexa thinks the same and says: "I think we should definitely go to Arkadia."

"And how exactly do we will get in? the place must be guarded." For the first time, Echo intervenes in the conversation. "I do not think we have enough people to enter by force and take what we need."

"Maybe Arkadia isn't guarded," Lincoln looks at Echo and then at Lexa as he continues, " From what I could see before we flee, Allie was gathering everyone in Polis, maybe from there, she plans to complete her mission."

Lexa seems to think of Lincoln's words and then says: "Even so, I think we need more warriors --- But I think maybe Luna can help us with that."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Lexa, Indra, Echo, and Octavia walk in the hallways of the oil rig to talk to Luna. Lexa has the idea that she will ask Luna for help trying to enter Arkadia. Although Floukru is a sanctuary, there are many warriors who could help them.

Lexa and the others enter the main hall where Luna is talking to new refugees. Lexa approaches and says, "Luna, we can talk for a moment?"

Luna nods, apologize to the people she is talking and approaches Lexa, “What happen? Everything is fine?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you very much for giving us refuge in your sanctuary. But I think it's time to leave. ”

Luna's gaze changes a little and asks, “But why? You can stay as long as necessary. ”

Lexa smiles a little and replies, “Thank you very much Luna, but while we are here Allie continues to gain more and more followers. We need to do something before it's too late. ”

"I understand," Luna seems to understand Lexa's reasons and also smiles, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

“In fact, there is one more thing, I need to ask you something but I know it will be ---” But just before finishing the sentence, Lexa observes how one of the warriors Luna was talking to before, draws his sword to try to attack Luna.

Lexa reacts quickly, pushes Luna to the ground and the warrior fails. Lexa also draws her sword and confronts the warrior, but realizes that she is not the only one with a weapon in her hands, there are eight more warriors ready to attack her.

Octavia, Lincoln and Indra quickly approach Lexa, "What the hell is happening?"

Lexa grabs her sword tightly and says, "We are under attack, and I think it is Allie."

The battle begins and the warriors begin to attack them, many people start running scared and everything becomes chaos. Luckily for Lexa, Luna gets up and also starts fighting to help her.

One by one they manage to defeat those who attacked them, despite being a majority they are not rivals for the two strongest natblidas.

But everything seemed too easy, Lexa looks around trying to understand what is happening but everything is silent. Suddenly a scream of pain is heard.

"It's Lincoln's voice," Octavia says quickly.

And at that moment Lexa remembers, "Lincoln is taking care of Clarke."

Lexa runs desperately through the halls of the oil rig trying to get to Clarke's room as quickly as possible.

Just when she walks around a corridor, she can see Clarke's room with the door open, she runs faster, and when she enters the room, Pike and Murphy are unconscious while Lincoln is injured on the floor.

When he sees Lexa, Lincoln tells her, "They took her away."

Just then, Octavia, Indra, and the others arrive. But Lexa does not have time to explain, she runs quickly to where she has seen the ships dock at the platform.

While running through the oil rig she thinks. _’No please, I cannot lose Klark again.’_

Lexa goes down the stairs and can see in the distance a couple of warriors getting on one of the boats were someone is already waiting for them to flee. Lexa pulls a knife from her belt and as she runs, she throws it with all her might.

The knife is stuck right in the back of one of the warriors trying to remove the moorings from the ship to escape.

This gives Lexa the time to run with all her strength and jump into the boat. Once in the boat, she can see Clarke on the floor, but before she can go to her, a couple of warriors appear ready to attack her.

Both attack her with swords at the same time, but Lexa manages to block each of the attacks. Then Lexa turns and manages to cut the leg of one of them and makes him fall to the ground. The other warrior takes the opportunity to attack her, but Lexa is very fast and in a movement plunges her sword in the chest of the second warrior who falls dead right away.

Afterward, Lexa walks slowly to where the other warrior is on the ground with his leg injured, and staring at him says, she says, “Allie, I know you hear me. I promise you that I will find you and defeat you --- it does not matter if it is here or in the city of light.”

The warrior changes his countenance and says “No matter what you do Lexa, you can never defeat me. I am everywhere and soon you and your friends will also be part of me,” Then the warrior smiles and mockingly says, “By the way, Klark sends you greetings, she is very happy with Niylah in the city of light.”

But before the warrior can say anything else, Lexa plunges her sword in his throat and the warrior dies instantly.

Lexa clenches her fists and says, "I will never allow it, I'm going to defeat you Allie ... even if it's the last thing I will do."

After making sure that all the attackers are dead, Lexa finally approaches Clarke, kneels beside her, hugs her and kisses her forehead.

Just then her friends arrive running. Seeing the warrior's bodies on the boat, Indra asks, "Heda, are you alright?"

Looking up, Lexa replies, “Yes Indra, I am fine. But we cannot continue in this place. Now that Allie knows we are here, we should run away one more time.” Then she looks at Clarke one more time and hugs her tightly as she says, “I can't believe I almost lost you --- I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you, my beautiful sky princess.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be Continued...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Allie is definitely gaining ground, but now Lexa has a plan.
> 
> Notes:  
> Emori was the only one who could understand the phrase, _ai hod yu in_ because she is a grounder.  
> I hope you could have spot why Clarke was dreaming about Lexa at that moment.  
>   
>   
> And the next chapter will be pretty intense, so stay tuned.  
>   
>   
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Clarke has a plan.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Previously:  
> Clarke dreamt about Lexa again, but this time she heard the phrase _ai hod yu in_  
>  She heard Emori say that that phrase means something about love.  
> And now Clarke doesn't think she is getting crazy, now she thinks it is something else.  
> Lexa and the others were attacked in Luna's sanctuary.  
>   
>   
> This chapter will be a little different, we will be switching between realities a few times.  
> But remember, every time you see these symbols:  
>  **//**  
>  **//**  
>  It means we are switching between realities.  
>   
> I hope you can keep up with the pace, enjoy it...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke keeps thinking a lot about everything that has happened to her in recent days, and the phrases or words she has heard in her dreams continue to appear in her mind.

_’ai hod yu in_ and _Wanheda’_

So she decided to go to the library, and look in the books of ancient languages and dialects. But for her bad luck, she has had a very little fortune in finding something about it, it is as if the words were in a language that doesn’t yet exist or has never existed.

So at this time, the blonde is tired and discouraged, she has been 3 hours in the library and has found absolutely no information that is helpful. She is about to give up until she sees a boy in front of her who is reading a slightly different book, on the cover she says, "Portals to other dimensions, dreams, and other realities."

While looking at the cover of the book, she thinks, _’Maybe what's happening to me has something to do with other dimensions, because everything I've seen seems too real to just be hallucinations or dreams.’_

So Clarke changes her approach and heads to the occult and paranormal sciences section. There she begins to search until she finds a couple of books that she is interested in reading.

The first book mentions some slightly crazy ideas about other dimensions, so Clarke better decides to start reading the second book. This book is much more interesting since it mentions that the same person can live in two or more dimensions at the same time.

The book also mentions that it is perhaps possible to access these other dimensions through events of high stress or sudden surprise, including fainting or loss of consciousness.

So the blonde remembers that the first time she had the vision was when she was hit by the car when she was leaving school. And that vision was the most real of all, she still remembers when she woke up and could see the beautiful green-eyed woman, and along with her, there were more people around who seemed to know her.

_’Maybe if suddenly something happens to me that amazes me or scares me, I will be able to access that other dimension --- but what could I do to force this?”_

Clarke thinks of several things, but they are all very dangerous. As much as she wants to know if she is actually having contact with another dimension, she doesn’t intend to put her life in danger.

The blonde thinks of several alternatives until in a window she sees an ad ' _bungee jump_ and thinks, _’Maybe that is the best option.’_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**  
**//**

"We have to go Luna; if we stay here we keep putting you and your refugees in danger." Lexa looks at Luna knowing that this will be the last time she sees her friend in a long time.

“Are you sure you don't want to wait for the night to pass? It can be very dangerous, where are you going? ”

"Thank you very much, but we must leave as soon as possible, and we cannot tell you where we are going because Allie knows we are here and it will not take her long to send more warriors to capture us."

Luna approaches Lexa, extends her arm and the two clasp her forearms, while Luna looks at her, she tells her "Good luck, old friend."

Lexa nods and smiles, "May we meet again."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Lexa and the others soon got on a boat and returned to the coast, luckily Arkadia is not far from where they landed.

So they quickly walked towards Arkadia's direction, with a plan in mind but without the warriors needed to carry it out.

Lincoln and Pike were injured but still walked without complaining throughout the forest. For that reason, it was Echo who this time led the group and took them to the Arkadia's vicinity.

As they walk, Lexa approaches Echo and says, "We need to find a cave near Arkadia."

"Why?"

"I do not want to risk Klark's life once again; I would rather for her to stay in the cave guarded by someone while we go to Arkadia."

Echo nods and replies, "Understood."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"Why do we stop here?" Octavia asks.

"This cave will be our base of operations," Lexa responds as she looks at Indra and then at Lincoln.

"Okay, but then will we spend the night here?"

"No, after what happened in Floukru I don't want to risk Klark's life." Lexa looks at Clarke who is still unconscious lying on the floor with her head resting in a backpack. "Harper, I need you to stay with Klark."

"Me?"

"Yes," Lexa says in a voice of command, "You are the only one with a gun; I need you and Murphy to stay here while I and the others go to Arkadia."

Harper nods as she squeezes Monty's hand, who smiles at her trying to give her security.

Then Lexa looks at Indra and orders her. "Indra, please start making a fire so that the cave is illuminated, we will leave in half an hour."

"Understood Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**  
**//**

"Please Raven, I need you to come with me."

"You're crazy Griff, I don't want to go with you to that jump thing in Bungee."

"Rae." Clarke frowns, "You've told me yourself that I need to get distracted and think about other things because I've been under a lot of pressure."

"I know, but I never thought that your solution would be to jump in Bungee, I thought you will go out with more girls or play a musical instrument."

Clarke crosses her arms and in the form of an ultimatum says, "Well, I'm determined to go, can you come with me or not?"

"Okay Griff, let's go bungee jumping."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the whole trip to the amusement park, Clarke was very anxious, if her idea works it may be close to confirming the existence of other dimensions and if it doesn't work at least she will have some fun.

When Clarke arrives at the amusement park, she can see a large crane from where people jump and finally there she feels a little scared, but clenches her fists and says to herself, "You can do this Clarke."

"Well Griff, I said I will accompany you to this place but I will not jump on that thing," Raven says as she looks at the large crane.

"Don’t worry, I will not force you, but if something bad happens to me, tell my mother that I love her."

"Shut up Griff, don't play with that kind of thing."

Clarke smiles and goes to where the crane is to be taken to the heights to bungee jump.

While the crane goes up Clarke closes her eyes and tells herself phrases to give herself courage, although inside she is scared to death.

When the crane finally stops, Clarke opens her eyes and can see the great distance to the ground. And for the first time, the blonde begins to doubt, but clenches her fists and says, "You can do it, just keep calm ... nothing bad will happen to you."

While the bungee manager begins to make the harness tie at Clarke's waist, the blonde continues to say supportive phrases and tries to breathe deeply to calm down.

Suddenly the person in charge says, "Everything ready, you just need to walk to the end and jump."

Clarke nods take a couple of small steps to the end of the crane and when she looks down she can see Raven as a small point greeting her.

Clarke breathes very deeply, closes her eyes and without thinking throws herself into the void. As she falls she opens her eyes and screams of emotion ... and suddenly everything is black.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**  
**//**

"It is time to go," Lexa looks at Harper and Murphy as she says, "Please take good care of Klark."

Harper nods and says, "Don't worry Lexa, I promise you nothing bad will happen to her."

Murphy also nods, "We will take care of the princess for as long as necessary."

Then Lexa looks at Indra, Lincoln and the others, "Let's go,"

Everyone nods and begins to leave the cave, but just before Lexa leaves the cave.

Clarke wakes up gasping and scared, then raises her head as if trying to clear her vision. Seeing this, Lexa runs until she kneels at her side.

"Klark, Klark, please I need you to stay awake with me!"

Lexa watches as Clarke looks around as if trying to know where she is.

"Klark, it is me, Lexa."

“Lexa? Your name is Lexa? ”

"Yes, don't you remember me?" Lexa says as her eyes fill with tears to see her beloved awake once more.

"I've seen you many times but ..." Clarke's eyes begin to close once more, but before she faints she manages to say, "Please help me."

Lexa observes how she can do nothing to help her right now; the blonde is again unconscious in her arms while Lexa hugs her with all her strength.

"I promise that I am going to help you Hodnes, now that I know that you are also fighting there will be nothing preventing me from freeing you from the city of light."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**  
**//**

“Clarke, Clarke! Please wake up!"

The blonde opens her eyes once again, but this time she is not in the cave where she was just now. If not that once again is next to Raven in the amusement park, on a stretcher surrounded by paramedics.

“You scared me, Griff, I thought I had lost you. Never scare me like that again. ”

"I'm sorry Rae, I don't know what happened to me."

But before Raven can say anything, one of the paramedics tells her, “Everything seems fine, it was just the scare of jumping. I suggest you do not do it again. ”

Clarke smiles and replies, "Don't worry, I won't do it again --- I already found what I was looking for." Then she remembers the green-eyed woman as she thinks, _'Now I know your name is Lexa, and that you really care about me. '_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**  
**//**

Seeing Clarke awake even for a moment was enough motivation for Lexa, who is now completely determined to go to Arkadia and take the device that Raven built to destroy the chips that control people. If Clarke is still fighting, the others have nothing left but also to continue fighting.

"What's going on with Clarke?" Octavia asks as they walk to Arkadia, "It's the second time she wakes up for a few seconds, but she doesn't seem to remember anything."

"I guess the city of light must be a kind of virtual reality," Monty comments, "Where people are given a new life and memories."

"It makes sense, but still Clarke wants to get out of there."

Lexa keeps thinking about Octavia's words, _’If it's true that in the city of light people are happy, why does Clarke want to leave? It must be the link that Clarke still has with the flame that makes her so special and why Allie wants to take her away. ’_

But Indra's voice breaks the momentary silence, “You all talk about virtual realities and mind control. For us that is so strange, sometimes I feel that none of this makes sense and that sooner or later that woman named Allie is going to make us all prisoners. ”

"We must trust them Indra," Lexa replies, "I strongly believe that their technology is the key to defeating Allie."

But Indra doesn't seem to be convinced and says, "I hope you're not wrong, Heda, because the coalition is practically under Allie's power."

"We arrived," Lincoln's voice interrupts them, "That construction over there is Arkadia."

Lexa looks around and the place seems completely empty, or so it seems until she sees one of the vehicles that seem to have little time to arrive.

“Monty, is that one of your vehicles, Am I correct?” Lexa asks.

"Yes, it's a Rover."

When listening to Monty, Lexa tells them, "That vehicle has little time since it arrived, the marks on the ground are recent."

“Lexa is right,” Now it is Pike who contributes, “That Rover just arrive a few minutes ago, if we are going to enter we must be careful. We don't know who else can be in Arkadia.”

Lexa nods, "I agree, we have to enter carefully and try not to get attention."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Everyone sneaks inside Arkadia, which was easier than they thought since although there is a Rover there seems to be no one guarding the entrance or in the vicinity of Arkadia.

"It seems there is no one here," Octavia is the first to enter, followed by Lincoln.

"Where do we go?" Lexa asks.

Octavia seems to hesitate for a moment, then sees Monty and asks, “Monty, where is the device that Raven built?

"It must be in Raven's workshop."

When listening to Monty, Octavia tells them, "Follow me, it's over here."

Everyone walks quietly between the corridors of the Ark, although it seems to be abandoned the halls are still partially illuminated, which makes it easier to walk in them.

When they finally arrive at the workshop it is closed, fortunately, Monty has an access card to enter.

“Where can it be?” Octavia asks as everyone starts searching in several boxes and drawers.

Until Pike says in a slightly annoying tone. "First, what are we looking for? How does it look?"

"It's small, the size of a remote control," Monty replies, "In fact, it's made based on one of the bracelets with which they sent us to earth."

Pike nods, "At least now I know what we're looking for."

Everyone continues searching desperately for a couple of minutes, until Octavia says, "I think I found it," while showing it to everyone,

"Yes, that is the device."

Everyone smiles, and for the first time Lexa feels calm, "Let's get out of here before someone sees us."

Quickly everyone sneaks through the corridors of the ark led by Octavia, but just as they turn right in one of the halls, Octavia crashes straight into someone and falls to the ground.

"What the hell?" Octavia says as she rises from the floor, "Raven?"

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing here?"

Lexa and the others appear behind Octavia and Raven shouts, "Jasper wait, you have to run away."

But it's too late; Jasper appears in front of everyone and curses his fate, "Damn!"

Lexa is the first to react and shouts, "Do not let them go!"

Octavia acts fast and between Lincoln and her, they manage to immobilize Raven, while in a single blow Echo leaves Jasper unconscious.

"What do we do with the boy, Heda?" Echo asks.

"Don't hurt him anymore; he's also being controlled by Allie."

"And what do we do with Raven?" Now it's Pike who asks.

"I don't know, maybe she could help us," Lexa keeps thinking and then asks, "Monty, the device we found could be used right now."

"I guess so," Monty replies, "But I thought we'd use it on Clarke."

Lexa thinks about her alternatives, of course, she wants to wake up Clarke, but Raven can be very useful for defeating Allie, apart from it, Raven may be able to build more devices to wake up more people including Clarke.

So Lexa makes a decision, "I think we should use it on Raven."

"Why on her?" Now it is Indra who asks.

“Raven can build more of those devices. Apart, Raven is undoubtedly a great asset for Allie, if we free her it would be a great loss for her army.

Everyone observes Lexa thinking that she is undoubtedly a great leader since she can make the most difficult decisions in the most important moments.

"I agree," Pike says, "But we must go and take Raven before trying anything else, now that Allie knows we're here, someone else could come at any moment."

"Okay, but we need to blindfold her and gag her." Lexa orders.

Lincoln and Octavia quickly obey Lexa's orders, in a short time they gag and cover Raven's eyes, who tries to resist but she is no match for them.

Pike carries Raven on his shoulders, and as they leave Arkadia, Lexa thinks that this time she really has a chance to defeat Allie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> So, Clarke definitely knows something is wrong, but she also now she knows Lexa's name.  
> And Lexa has now Raven prisoner, this will be a turning point in the story.
> 
> The next chapter will be ready in a couple of weeks because first I will work in my other story (The story of our lives).
> 
> But be patient, I promise I will have the next chapter ready as soon as possible.  
>   
>   
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to the school to take the first exam, but things are stranger than usual.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke went to the library to try to understand other dimensions, and there she had an idea.  
> She went bungee jumping, and she managed to travel back to Lexa and tell her to help her.  
> Lexa and the gang went to Arkadia, and there she met with someone unexpected.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa and the others left Arkadia quickly leaving Jasper unconscious on the ground, Pike carried Raven in his arms and they all run through the forest towards the cave where Clarke, Haper, and Murphy are.

While they run Lexa thinks that luck is finally on their side, now that they have Raven they can wake her up to help them defeat Allie. Raven will certainly help them and soon Clarke and the others will return to normal.

Although she wants to wake up Clarke first than anyone else, Lexa knows that the best option right now is to wake up Raven, and in her mind, there is no doubt that this is what needs to be done.

Suddenly in the distance, she can see the entrance of the cave, Lexa points towards the entrance and everything runs there.

Just upon arrival at the cave, she suddenly hears, "Stop, whoever you are!"

"Harper, it is us." Lexa raises her hands when she sees Harper pointing them with the gun.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would come back so fast, come in."

Everyone quickly enters the cave panting but happy about the result of the raid in Arkadia.

Lexa sees Clarke who is still asleep by the fire, but before she can say anything, Murphy's voice is heard.

"Raven?"

"That's right, we found her in Arkadia along with Jasper," Octavia replies.

"Oh nice, and where is Jasper?"

"Unconscious, on the Ark’s floor."

Murphy can't help smiling, and then says, “And why did you bring Raven? If she wakes up, Allie will know where we are, she is connected to all the people she controls.”

Lexa takes the device stolen from Arkadia from one of the bags in her coat and says, "Because we are going to free her from Allie's control." Then she hands the device to Monty and says, "Go ahead, we need to wake her up as soon as possible."

Monty takes the device in his hands, looks at it as if trying to see how to use it and says, "According to what Raven told me, I have to place it at the base of the neck and press this button... and I think that should be enough."

Pike puts Raven facing down on the floor, and discovers the base of her neck, while saying, "Go ahead."

Everyone watches as Monty approaches and places the device on Raven's neck, and tells them, "Cross your fingers guys, we only have one chance."

Monty takes a deep breath, presses the button and an electronic sound is heard for a couple of seconds and Raven's body shakes a little.

Then there is silence, nobody says anything and everyone watches attentively.

Until Murphy says, "How do we know if it worked?"

To which Monty replies, "I don't know, Raven never explained that part to me."

"Great ... we just have to wait again."

Harper is the first one who approaches Raven and turns her so that she is facing up, when she looks at her she says, “She is breathing normally, that must be a good sign.

Suddenly, Raven begins to open her eyes. After a few seconds, she finally seems to have woken up completely. She starts looking around as if trying to understand where she is.

Everyone looks at her attentively, while Lexa, Indra, and Echo are ready to control her in case she becomes aggressive.

"What the hell? Where am I guys? "

Shyly Harper says, “Raven? It's you?"

"That's my name, but where the hell are we?" Raven looks around and then says smiling, "Hell yeah, you finally got me out of the city of light... wow it took you a lot of time guys."

Hearing Raven, Harper approaches and hugs her effusively, "We miss you so much, Rae." Then Monty, Octavia, and Murphy also come to hug her.

"I missed you guys too, you have no idea how difficult it is to be living in the city of light and paying attention to Allie --- that bitch is a control freak."

Everyone smiles and suddenly there is an atmosphere of tranquility that has not been felt for a long time.

Hearing Raven, Lexa can finally breathe calmly, "Raven, it is nice to have you with us again, we have had very difficult days since Allie took control of the coalition."

“Commander, I knew you would get out of Polis, I’m happy to see you alive.” Raven suddenly seems to remember something and says, “By the way, what happened to Clarke? Where she is?"

Lexa points to Clarke and says, “There she is, it has not yet fully awakened. It is like she is trying to escape Allie's control. ”

Raven stands up, shakes her hands and says, “That bitch of Allie has not managed to control her completely, but is very close to doing so. We have to do everything possible to rescue the princess before that.”

"And what can we do to help her?"

"We need to build another device to destroy the chips."

"Is there any other?" Murphy asks.

To which Raven replies cockily, "No, but fortunately, your friend Raven is here and can build another one without a problem."

"Excellent, what do we need to build another one?" Monty asks, "I bring my tool bag."

"First of all, we need another bracelet, like the ones you had when you reached the ground."  
There is silence until Pike asks, “What's the problem? No one knows where they are or where we can find one? ”

Octavia is the first to respond, "Most of the bracelets were destroyed by Bellamy and Murphy shortly after we arrived on earth."

Hearing this, Lexa says desperately, "But there must have been some, somewhere."

After a few seconds of silence, Harper says enthusiastically, "I know where there is one."

"Where?" Everyone asks.

Harper begins to explain, “When Clarke was lost after she fled when we defeated Mount Weather, we came to look for her at a merchant post near the Azgeda border. In that post, I remember that one of the things they had to sell was one of the bracelets. ”

Immediately Lexa knows what Harper is talking about, it is Niylah's trading post. Lexa still remembers when Clarke told her the story of how Roan had found her at night leaving Niylah's trading post. At first, Clarke omitted the details of what had happened between her and Niylah although shortly thereafter she told her the truth.

Lexa still remembers the blonde's embarrassed face when telling her the story, and how she approached and hugged her while telling her that all that had been left in the past.

But Lexa represses all her feelings and says, "We have to go to that place as soon as possible, it is the only way to wake up Klark."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**

**//**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke returned home in the afternoon, she talked a little with her mother without revealing details of what had happened in the bungee, after dinner she went to bed in her room. Apparently, the experience of waking up in another dimension is quite exhausting.

So after watching TV for a couple of hours the sleep finally came to her and she fell asleep. During the night she had some strange dreams, mainly she dreamed that she was with Lexa talking and having happy moments.

In the morning her mother woke her up early, and as usual, she had breakfast with her before going to school, today the exams finally begin and she remembers she has to talk to Raven before taking the first exam to study a little.

The idea of telling Raven everything that has happened, of her visions and dreams, and how she managed to wake up in the unknown dimension and see Lexa has passed through the blonde's mind. But she's afraid that Raven thinks she's going crazy or doesn't believe anything, so she's still not sure whether to tell her or not.

But the blonde thinks that maybe it's time, to be honest with her friend and tell her everything she has learned in recent days.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Upon arriving at school Clarke expected to see Raven sitting waiting for her but there is no sign of her anywhere. The ones he could see were Emori and Monroe, but when asked about Raven they didn't know how to give information, all they told him was that they hadn't seen her since the previous day.

So after waiting for Raven for more than half an hour, the blonde decided to go to the classroom to take the exam with the hope that Raven would arrive on time. But time passed by and Raven never arrived.

Clarke finished the exam a little worried because her friend did not arrive on time. Raven has never missed an exam, always arrives on time and always gets the best grades.

When leaving the classroom Clarke walks through the halls of the school and in the distance she can see her friends talking pleasantly, so she decides to go with them and ask about Raven.

"Guys, hello."

"Hi, Clarke."

“Have you seen Raven? She didn't come to take the exam. ”

"I don't know, she must have fallen asleep."

Clarke frowns upon hearing Jasper's response, "It doesn't seem strange to you, Raven has never missed classes, much less an exam."

Emori sees her, smiles and says, "Don't worry; surely she will appear latter smiling as usual."

But Clarke does not understand the attitude of her friends; nobody seems worried because Raven did not come to school. So she says, "I'll be right back."

The blonde hurries to the public telephones and calls Raven's house more than three times but nobody answers the phone.

While Clarke walks back to talk to her friends she thinks, _’I don't understand, why can't I find Raven?’_

The blonde sits next to Monroe still thinking about what might be happening, while her friends continue talking quite carefree.

“Guys, I called Raven's house more than three times but no one answered, I'm starting to worry… I'm afraid something bad happened to her, Raven would never stop coming to school unless something bad happened to her. "

But nobody seems to be interested, Bellamy is the only one who sees her and says, "Calm down princess, Raven is fine."

_‘Princess? ‘_ Clarke thinks that no one had ever called her a princess. But right now she is very worried about Raven to pay attention to that.

"Ok guys, I'll go to Raven's house to ask if she is okay."

But just before she leaves, Jasper holds her by the arm, “Where are you going? Come with us, let's go eat something. ”

Clark removes Jasper's hand from her arm and tells them in an annoying tone, “What the hell is wrong with you guys? Why don't you seem worried about Raven? ”

Everyone sees her and Bellamy tells her in a serious tone, "You are the one who is too worried, relax a little."

"I can't relax if I don't know where my best friend is, Bellamy."

To which Bellamy responds, "You need to calm down princess."

"Don't call me that," Clarke is almost shouting, "It's always the same with you, you never take things seriously, it's the same with you since we arrived on earth."

When listening to Clarke everyone is silent, as if waiting to respond. But almost at the same time, everyone stops seeing Clarke and they see a side of her as if another person were in that place.

And then blonde asks them puzzled, "What the hell are you seeing?"

But nobody responds until Jasper tells her, "Don't worry, we're going to go looking for her and you're going to see that everything will be fine."

“No!” And at that moment several visions come to Clarke's mind, visions of her friends in strange situations, in a forest, inside some old buildings, in a river. And then she sees Lexa, but she sees her along with them, all together.

The blonde clenches her fist and says firmly, "Stop the fucking nonsense Jasper, what the hell is going on?"

To which Jasper answers calmly, "Nothing, you are the one who is quite upset."

“Of course I am upset, tell me what the hell is going on with you? … Where is Raven and where is Lexa? ”

But no one answers; they all remain motionless without showing any reaction until a female voice is heard that says, "There is no point in continuing to pretend, the memories returned to Clarke's mind."

Clarke looks to her right when she hears the voice, and suddenly a black-haired woman with a red dress appears next to her from nowhere, then she smiles coldly and says, “Hello Clarke, I really wanted to talk to you. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Clarke finally found out the truth, but Allie is now up to something to control Clarke once and for all.
> 
> I don't know if you read my other story, that is why I have to tell you this here.  
> The reason it took me to long to update is because my life is kind of a mess right now and I'm struggling with some anxiety attacks, so if you see I take some time to update again is because of that.
> 
> But things are getting better and I plan to write this story till the end.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, you are the best.  
>   
>   
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Raven, now Lexa thinks she can win.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Lexa and the crew could finally wake up Raven.  
> Raven told them she needed to build a new device for Clarke.  
> Harper remembered where they can find a bracelet, there is one in Niylah's trading post.  
> Clarke looked up for Rave but she could not find her anywhere.  
> But none of her friends seemed worried about Raven.  
> And suddenly a female voice spoke to her.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is lean against a tree outside the cave, a couple of hours ago she ordered everyone to rest and get some sleep. The last two days have been full of stress and worries, so she decided that everyone should rest at least for a few hours.

But to her bad fortune, she could not sleep, so she decided to leave the cave and try to calm down. While looking at the stars, she thinks that at this moment they are closer than ever to defeat Allie, now that Raven is on her side they are very likely to find a way to finally defeat her, but what matters most to the brunette is to wake up Clarke before doing anything else.

While looking at the stars Lexa smiles as she remembers Clarke, she especially remembers the last days they spent in Polis before Allie arrived and ruined everything.

"Heda,"

Indra's voice wakes Lexa from her thoughts, "Here I am, Indra?"

"I assumed you could not sleep, and I decided to come and keep you company."

Lexa smiles a little, nods and says, "I can't sleep thinking about the possible scenarios we might face ... Allie will surely be waiting for us if we approach Polis."

"It is true, but now that we have Raven on our side I am sure we will find a way to do it."

Suddenly noises are heard, and Lexa and Indra are put on guard ready to draw their weapons.

"Hey, it is just me, Echo."

Indra releases the handle her sword and says, "What are you doing here?"

"I guess only the Skai people can sleep at such a time."

Indra smiles and replies, "Remember that they are not warriors, they have never fought a war. I am surprised they are still alive."

While listening to them, Lexa thinks that she never imagine seeing Indra and Echo having a pleasant conversation and smiling. Definitely, this war has changed them.

"In a couple of hours we will leave," Lexa tells them, "Echo, you know where we should go, don't you?"

“That is correct, Heda. The warriors of Azgeda know these territories well. ”

"Then, you will lead us to the trading post."

Echo nods, and replies, "Understood Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"Everyone, wake up! --- it's time to go." Indra enters the cave almost shouting.

"Five more minutes, please" Murphy responds without opening his eyes.

"Don't be lazy Murphy," Octavia wakes up quickly along with Lincoln, "We have to go to wake up Clarke."

Little by little everyone wakes up; Lexa observes how everyone already looks tired and a little beaten after several days of running away from Allie. But she is calm because finally, things are going well.

Once everyone got up Lexa tells them, "Echo will lead the way; as usual we will avoid open spaces and roads, we need to keep a low profile."

Everyone leaves the cave to begin the journey, Lexa ordered Echo to lead the way while Indra remains in the back to watch. In the center of the group are Raven, Murphy, Harper, and Monty who begin to talk.

"By the way Raven, what were you doing in Arkadia?" Murphy asks.

"Allie ordered me to go to Arkadia to try to connect her memory with that of the ark that is still in space."

"What?"

"As you hear it, Allie looks for her mind to survive orbiting in space so it is impossible to destroy her."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Now it is Murphy who asks a little annoyingly, "Someone else might be doing that job right now."

"Don't worry," Raven answers nonchalantly, "I'm the only one who can do that job. Apart from that one of the main computers doesn’t work and I am the only one who can repair it, that's why when you found us it was because Jasper and I were going back to Polis to look for spare parts among all the things that are stored in the basement of the tower. ”

"Oh, then we intercepted you at a good time."

Raven nods, "That's right; now Allie is doomed to live on earth because I brought this little connector with me, this is the only one of its kind and without it, it is impossible for Allie to transport her mind to space."

Raven throws the connector off the ground and steps on it to destroy it in a thousand pieces while smiling.

Lexa also smiles when she hears this whole conversation while thinking that it was a fortune to find Raven, without her under her control, now Lexa is sure that Allie is doomed to be defeated.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

After a few hours on the road, they finally arrive at the Niylah trading post, but Lexa orders them to stay away while making sure there is no one inside.

"The place seems to be alone, Heda," Indra reports as everyone watches even without leaving the forest.

"I think the same, seems to have been abandoned for days." Echo thinks the same as Indra.

"There it is," Harper points to the entrance of the cabin, "The bracelet is hung right where I saw it last time."

Lexa observes a bright object hung along with more things at the entrance of the cabin.

"We have to get closer; if there is someone we face him and defeat him." After saying that Lexa looks at Indra, Lincoln, and Echo and orders them, "You go first and check if the place is empty."

The three enter the cabin to investigate, but after a couple of minutes, Lincoln leaves the cabin and says, "Everything seems fine, the place is empty."

Lexa and the others leave the forest and go to the cabin, immediately Haper takes the bracelet and gives it to Raven.

"Here Raven, do your magic."

Raven takes it in her hands, "Thank you, Harper," Then she looks at Monty and says, "Let's go inside and take out everything you bring in your backpack, we'll reuse some of the things we use in the first bracelet."

"How long will it take you to create a new device?" Lexa asks.

"Not much, now that I know how it works, it should be fast --- no more than 15 minutes."

Lexa watches as Raven and Monty enter the cabin, followed by Harper, Murphy and finally Pike who has Clarke in his arms.

Lexa looks at Pike and says, "In the last room there is a bed, you can put Clarke there."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**

**//**  
  
  
  
  
"I must confess that I didn't think you would remember everything so fast, Clarke."

Allie stares at the blonde, while the others remain silent listening to her.

“And I have to confess that it took me a while, you played your cards well. Allie --- you deceived me for a long time,” Clarke replies as she looks at her friends, “So this is the city of light, the supposed paradise where nothing bad happens and we all live happily ever after.”

"That is correct, here there is no evil, no suffering, no worries."

Clarke can't help but smile sarcastically, "Of course there's nothing like that because you control everything we do."

"I gave you free will to take the chip and come here."

But Clarke refutes, "Ha! free will ... as I recall you tortured me to agree to take your damn chip."

"That doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that you are here and soon your mind will also join mine, it's only a matter of minutes for the black blood finally leaves your body," Allie responds calmly. “That was what gave you the protection to prevent me from completely controlling you, that and the bond you have with the flame, but soon the two will disappear since I have been especially working on your mind… now you and I are united and you can't escape anymore. ”

But instead of being surprised, Clarke smiles, “You know, that works for both sides. I am also having access to your memory and discovering things about you. ”

"It can't be!" Allie seems to worry for a moment, but then she smiles again, "That doesn't matter, according to my calculations the black blood is about to leave your body completely --- in a few minutes, you'll be a tenant over The city of light."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**

**//**  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Rae,"

"You know Murphy, if you stopped talking to me maybe I would do it faster," Raven replies angrily.

Lexa observes how since a few minutes ago Raven began to build a new device based on the bracelet they found, but for a moment Raven seems to doubt.

No doubt Monty observes the same and asks, "What is the matter?"

"I'm having problems with the battery; it's a bit worn out. I need to remove the dirty of the connectors it a little and wait for it to work."

These last minutes have seemed eternal to Lexa, who walks from side to side inside the cabin.

"It seems that it is working." Raven lifts the bracelet and watches it carefully. "Then she looks at Lexa and says, "But we can only try it on, Clarke."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**

**//**  
  
  
  
  
"Stop fighting, Clarke, the best thing you can do is let Allie come inside your mind."

"Shut up, Bellamy!" Clarke watches as her friends approach her and take her by the arms. The blonde tries to resist but they are many and cannot fight against everyone.

“Let me go….” The blonde screams.

"Hold her tightly," Allie approaches and places her hands on the blonde's head, "Don't resist Clarke, I promise you it won't hurt, soon you will be part of the city of light permanently."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**

**//**  
  
  
  
  
They all go to the bed where Clarke is; very carefully Lexa turns her face down and discovers the base of her neck.

Raven approaches with the device in her hand and tells them, "This is the moment of truth guys ... pray for it to work."

Carefully Raven places it at the base of the blonde's neck, and before everyone's eyes press the button. Electronic noise is heard and Clarke's body shakes a little.

Everyone is silent once again, Lexa observes and waits a bit as she remembers that when Raven was awakened the response was not immediate.

"And did it work?" Octavia asks.

"I don't know, Clarke should wake up at any moment," Raven responds with a little doubt in her voice.

After several seconds that seemed eternal, Clarke begins to move her eyes without opening them.

"Looks like she's waking up," says Harper.

Little by little the blonde begins to open her eyes and blink as if trying to adjust them to the cabin light. Then she tries to sit down but her body seems weak.

"Klark! ... Klark?" Lexa asks quietly as she approaches her, "Are you alright?"

The blonde seems to focus her vision better, and looking at Lexa says, “Lexa? Where I am?"

"Klark..." With tears in her eyes, Lexa takes Clarke's hand and kisses her, "Everything is fine, you are safe."

Clarke still seems a bit distracted, not understanding what is happening. She looks around as if trying to see who else is present.

Raven is the first to greet her, "Hi Griff, we meet again."

Clarke smiles, "Hi Rae," Then she looks at Octavia, "Hi O, I'm glad to see you all."

At that moment everyone seems to breathe calmly, but Lexa can't stand it anymore and hugs her with all her strength, "I missed you so much hodnes.”

Clarke also hugs her and says in her ear, "I missed you too Lex, but I always knew you would save me." Then she kisses her for the first time in a long time.

When they finally separate, Clarke looks at Lexa and as she caresses her face she says, "Allie is going to fall, now that we are together, she can't defeat us."

Lexa smiles and replies, "Now I am sure of that," But seeing that Clarke does not stop smiling, Lexa asks, "What is the matter?"

To which the blonde responds, "I know how to defeat that bitch, I was able to enter her mind and see her weaknesses…. She is doomed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are finally together and it seems that Clarke has a plan to defeat Allie.
> 
> As you can see I added another chapter, so now there will be eleven chapters of this story.
> 
> The best is yet to come, my friends.  
>   
>   
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally have a moment together.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke finally found out what was really happening and Allie appeared in front of her.  
> Raven created a new device to destroy the chip inside Clarke.  
> When everything seemed lost, Raven use the device and woke up Clarke.  
> Lexa and Clarke were finally reunited.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
  
  
  
Having Clarke back was like a dream come true for Lexa, who has not been able to stop seeing her while the blonde talks to each of her friends.

"Wow, I never thought to see all of you together." Clarke seems completely astonished to see the people accompanying Lexa, "I'm so glad you all helped Lexa."

"It wasn't easy," Octavia responds smiling a little, "Let's say we were about to cut our throats more than once."

Lexa smiles at the interaction between the girls, and says, "Everyone present helped to bring Raven and you back."

"Thank you very much to you all."

"Hey! But, what about that thing about you know how to defeat Allie?" Raven interrupts.

“Well, just before you woke me up,” Clarke begins to explain, “I realized everything that was going on in the city of light, I discovered Allie's deception. So she connected directly to my mind to try to control me completely, but what she didn't anticipate was that I could also connect to her mind and realize many things. ”

Everyone listens carefully to Clarke, and Lexa asks, "And what is the key to defeating her?"

Clarke walks to Lexa, takes her hands and says, "You are the key to defeating her love."

"Me?"

"Yes love, you and the flame are the key to defeating Allie."

Lexa touches the back of her neck while saying, "The flame?" Lexa had not thought about the flame for a long time, for some time she thought it might help her defeat Allie but lately, it had not crossed her mind.

“The flame and the black blood was what gave me protection against Allie in the city of light,” Clarke continues explaining, then looks Lexa in the eye and says, “The flame was what Becca left us to defeat to Allie when we needed it.”

Lexa thinks that all that makes sense, in the end, Becca created Allie and created the flame, surely there is a connection between them.

“And how the hell do we do it? I'm tired of running from one place to another. ”Murphy says a little annoyed.

“So glad you are you asking, Murphy --- Because I will need your help. ”

Murphy is a little surprised to hear Clarke, and hesitantly says, "My --- my help?"

"That's right, you're the only one of us who has been in the lab where Allie was created, and that's where we need to go."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Quickly everyone packed their stuff and left Niylah's cabin. The trip will not be short; Becca's laboratory is far from where they are. Luckily Echo seems to know another way to reach the lab without having to go through the desert.

Everyone walks through the forest once more, while Lexa cannot erase the smile from her face when she listens to Clarke's talk with her friends. The blonde smiles and radiates happiness while talking with Raven, Murphy, Harper, Monty, and Octavia.

"I can't believe everything you guys have been through." Clarke says in amazement, "Now I understand why Allie is so desperate to control me."

"By the way," Now it is Indra who intervenes in the conversation, "It is possible that Allie and her people are waiting for us and will attack us as soon as we get there."

Everyone seems to remain silent, until Raven responds, “The last thing Allie ordered us in the city of light was that we all go to Polis. If so, I suppose we will not find much resistance.”

Not everyone seems convinced by Raven's answer, but they have no choice but to go to that place anyway, so Lexa says, “No matter who is waiting for us if we want to defeat Allie we have to go to that place."

"By the way, Clarke," Harper pulls out of her jacket what appears to be a gun, "Here, it's your gun. I found it in Polis. It doesn't have many bullets left but I think you will need it if they attack us.”

"Thank you," Clarke replies a little surprised, "At least now I can defend myself," Then she looks at Lexa and says, "Although having Lexa by my side, I know nothing bad will happen to me."

Lexa can't help but blush a little, of course, the others realize and Octavia jokingly says, “You just accomplished something I never imagined, Griff. You made Lexa blush in public.”

Everyone smiles and Lexa can't help but blush a little more, so Clarke comes over and gives her a little kiss. "I'm sorry Lex, but I love it when you get that way."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

After walking for more than seven hours, Lexa decided that they should take a break. Luckily they found a small cave near a river to spend the night.

Lincoln and Pike went fishing on the river, while Indra and Echo started to light a fire for the night.

Clarke was the hungriest person of all, apparently being unconscious for several days causes a lot of hunger, so Lexa gave her some fruit she kept.

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't want to say anything but I was very hungry." The blonde is sitting on a rock together with Lexa.

Lexa smiles when she sees her beloved blonde, eating desperately, "You should have told me before, hodnes,"

"It is that since I saw that you all continued walking without protests, I didn't want to be the one who slowed down the group."

“Do not worry, we all know what you have been through. No one would have bothered. ”

After drinking some water, Clarke tells her, "Thank you for everything Lex, I don't know what I would have done in this world if I hadn't found you."

"Thank you for making me believe in love again."

Suddenly Raven's voice is heard saying, "Damn, you two are so cheesy that I could vomit --- I better get out of here."

Lexa and Clarke laugh when they see Raven leave the cave, then the blonde finally finishes eating and says in a roguish tone, "Finally alone."

Lexa gets a little closer and taking Clarke's hands, she says, "I can't imagine what it was like to be in the city of light, much less be controlled by Allie."

"For me, it was like being in a dream," Clarke begins to explain, "All the time, strange things seemed to be happening around me, but the most important thing is that I saw you everywhere."

"Did you see me in the city of light?" Lexa asked surprised.

The blonde nods, “That's right, I saw you in the mirrors, in the reflections of the windows and doors. You were like a ghost trying to guide me.”

Lexa does not know what to say; apparently, the flame was responsible for protecting Clarke even more than she thought.

"But Allie tried to tempt me more than once."

Lexa frowns and asks, "Tempt you?"

“Yes, one day Niylah appeared in my life. Allie wanted me to forget you in the arms of another woman. ”

Lexa feels her blood boil with jealousy, but tries to keep calm, "And did she make it?"

“Of course not --- I mean, Niylah kissed me but at that moment I knew something was wrong. It was when I began to realize everything. ”

"Interesting…"

“I know, first of all, nobody kisses like you, my love. And second, that activated memories in my mind --- bad memories. ”

Looking down a little, Lexa says, "You remembered when you and Niylah were together, right?"

The blonde nods without seeing Lexa, "Yes, but it was like remembering a nightmare."

Seeing how Clarke reacts, Lexa immediately changes her countenance and smiles, "Hey, but none of that matter, what matters is that you are with me right now."

The two hugs and Lexa kiss her for a moment, and then says, "By the way, I wanted to give you something." Lexa searches and from her belt pulls out a small knife, "I want you to use it to protect yourself,"

The blonde takes it in her hands, and asks a little confused, "But, Harper already gave me my gun."

“I know, but I don't think it has many bullets left. At least you can use the knife to defend yourself when you run out of ammunition. ”

"Thanks, Lex --- Thanks for always worrying about me."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

After Lincoln and Pike returned with several fishes they began roasting them on the campfire. While they were having dinner everyone talked and smiled when they heard Raven and Clarke's stories about the city of light, things finally seemed to be on track.

Everyone finished dinner and continued talking for a few minutes until one by one went to sleep. Of course, shifts were set to watch over the cave, the first to stay awake to watch was Indra.

Without hesitation, Lexa took Clarke by the hand and went her with her to the end of the cave where the two lay together covered by a fur to keep warm at night.

Although judging by the blonde's look, Lexa thinks she will have no trouble staying warm at night.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Once in the furs, Clarke hugs Lexa by the back and whispers in her ear, "I missed you too much."

Lexa has goose pops when she feels Clarke's breath in her ear, "I missed you too."

Lexa begins to feel Clarke's hand slide beneath her blouse until she touches her breasts, then the blonde says whispering, "I also missed this."

"Klark, wait ..."

"Everyone is asleep my love."

Lexa gets up a little and looks around, and indeed everyone seems to be asleep. Then she takes a deep breath and goes back to the furs looking straight at the blonde.

"We shouldn't do this ... but I really want to do it." And now it is Lexa who starts sliding her hands under Clarke's blouse until she reaches her breasts, then slides her right hand to the blonde's crotch.

Lexa watches as Clarke does everything in her power to not to moan, and after a deep breath, the blonde says, "Make me yours."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the morning they resumed their journey, Lincoln and Echo remained in charge of the group. While Pike and Indra remained in the back of the group.

Today another long trip awaits until they reach Becca's laboratory, but Lexa doesn't care, because she can't erase the smile from her face when she remembers everything that happened last night in the cave.

Making love with Clarke again was an almost divine experience. Spending so much time apart only served to increase the desire they felt for each other.

For her part, Clarke apparently can't erase the smile from her face either. While talking to Raven, she looks at Lexa from time to time and smiles at her.

But soon things will have to get serious again because they will have to face new dangers.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

"I can't believe we could get to this place so easy," says Murphy angrily after leaving a tunnel and seeing the light of day, "I always thought this place was an island."

To which Echo responds, "This entry is forbidden for everyone in Azgeda, it was said that the person who entered would never leave alive ... so one day while training as a child, I decided to enter to see what was on the other side."

"And what did you find?" Monty asks.

"Some strange metal birds that attacked me."

"Metal birds?"

But before Echo can answer, Pike's voice is heard, "I guess she means those drones."

Everyone observes two drones flying over the trees; one could almost say they are watching over the place.

“Drones? This I didn't expect it,” Raven says in amazement, “But why don't they attack us?”

"I think we still don’t represent any danger," Clarke says as she approaches a little, then the blonde looks around and says, "I think the place they are watching is bounded by these yellow posts." The blonde continues walking until she stands next to one of the posts.

"Watch out Klark," Lexa says scared and runs to her side. 

"Don’t worry, if what I think is true, these drones have a flight range from which they cannot leave." Then the blonde takes a rock, throws it and one of the drones shoots the rock and destroys it in a second.

"Good idea Griff, if we don't cross the line of the posts they won't be able to attack us," Raven tells her as she approaches Clarke and Lexa.

"And what do we do?" Indra asks.

"Simple, we shot them from here." Clarke takes her gun, points it at one of the drones, and knocks it down with a couple of shots.

Seeing Clarke, Harper does the same with the other two drones that were flying.

Murphy can't help saying, "Well, that was easy."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is getting to where Allie's mainframe." Clarke starts walking followed by Lexa.

Clarke sees Murphy and says, "From now on you are the one who knows where to go."

Murphy smiles, "Of course, follow me."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Everyone is surprised to see a large white mansion in front of them; it is as if the mansion had been frozen in time. The windows and doors are intact, even the paint on the walls is not worn.

"Yes I know, I also froze the first time I saw it," Murphy tells them as he approaches the entrance to the mansion. "

Everyone walks behind Murphy carefully; Lexa fears someone will get in their way to try to stop them. But there is no one waiting for them.

As he opens the door, Murphy tells them, "The first time I came, Allie appeared as a hologram in front of me."

"And what did you do?" Octavia asks.

“I threw an apple and said to her to go to hell. Unfortunately by that time Jaha was already under his control. ”

"Wait!" Pike's voice is heard just when everyone is finally inside the mansion.

"What happens?"

"It doesn't seem like all this is just too easy, I mean just a couple of drones defending this place."

"I agree with Pike." Now it is Indra who speaks, "Heda, all this has been too easy."

“I agree with them also, something seems wrong,” Now it is Echo who intervenes.

Lexa thinks about the words of Indra, Pike, and Echo and thinks, _’ Will it be so easy to enter this place? I would think that Allie could have left someone watching over.’_

But suddenly Clarke's voice is heard, “We're too close, we can't stop now. If there is a problem we will face it together. ”

Lexa nods after listening to the blonde, and orders, "We have to go on, we can't stop anymore."

Everyone walks cautiously through the mansion until they reach the bottom of a corridor where there is a metal door with an electronic lock.

Murphy looks at the door and says, "I guess it must be here, but now how do we get in?"

"Leave that to your friend Raven." Raven approaches the door, pulls a pair of electronic devices out of her backpack and starts working to open the door while everyone waits anxiously.

After a couple of minutes, a green light turns on and the door opens. Raven proudly says "Ready to go!"

The door opens, and slowly everyone enters what appears to be a modern laboratory full of screens that are turned off. Suddenly the door closes behind them.

Indra raises a hand and says, "We will go first, Heda,"

Lexa nods after listening to her general. And then Indra, Lincoln, Echo, and Pike are the first ones to advance.

But suddenly all the screens turn on at the same time, and the image of Allie appears on the screens.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my place." It is heard through the screens.

Suddenly at the end of the laboratory a door opens, and from there appear, "Jaha, Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Ryder and several other warriors."

"It is a trap!" Lexa shouts as she put herself in front of Clarke to protect her and draws her sword, while holding the sword tightly says, "We will fight together until the end, they cannot defeat us."

Through the monitor, Allie replies, "I'm sorry Lexa, but we don't have time for this anymore."

Just when Lexa is about to respond, she feels great pain in her right side under her ribs.

From the pain, Lexa gets on her knees and looks back only to see Clarke holding a knife full of black blood.

Clarke smiles and says, "I'm sorry Lexa, but I had to bring you here." Then the blonde pulls out her gun and holding it by the cannon she smiles once more --- "Allie needs you." Then she hits Lexa hard on the head with the handle of the weapon.

Lexa immediately falls to the ground, and all she can say while her voice fades is, "Klark…" And then everything is black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was unexpected...
> 
> The next chapter will be the most intense chapter of this story.  
> But I don't want to give you a lot of information about it, you will have to wait.
> 
> Our girls will be finally together? Allie will be defeated?...  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter of your favorite story: "Wake me up when you need me."
> 
> Thank you for your support. =)  
>   
>   
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Thanks to Raven's help, Clarke woke up from the COL.  
> Clarke told them she had a plan to defeat Allie.  
> All went to Becca's laboratory to destroy Allie.  
> But all that was a trap and they were ambushed.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me to long to update, but I wanted this chapter to be perfect or at least a good one.
> 
> Now I have to tell you, this is a hard chapter to read, it has some very powerful scenes but I know you all can handle it.
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10**   
  
  
  
  
**One week before:**   
  
  
  
  
_As soon as Lexa heard that the people from Skaikru came to Polis and asked for an audience with her, her heart began to beat rapidly. Surely Clarke succeeded in capturing Pike and the rebels who took control of Skaikru's council and now have come to bring them for trial._

_Lexa is sitting on her throne when the door opens and Indra appears to say, "Heda, Wanheda has asked for an audience to speak with you."_

_Upon hearing this, Lexa tries to remain calm and in a firm voice responds, "Let her enter, I will talk to her right now."_

_A few seconds later the door of the throne room opens once more, and finally, Lexa can see a female figure entering. And immediately Lexa recognizes that blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes._

_Clarke walks slowly until she is close to the throne, then puts one knee on the ground and says, "Thank you for receiving me commander, as I promised we have brought traitor Pike to be judged, he and his henchmen are now prisoners."_

_Lexa nods, gets up from the throne and approaches the blonde until she is only a few feet from her, "I knew you would fulfill your promise ambassador, I do not regret having trusted you --- I will try to show you my gratitude later."_

_Lexa watches as a small smirk is drawn on Clarke's face, who only responds, "Skaikru loyalty is still with the coalition and the flame, we are proud of being the thirteen clan."_

_And at this moment Lexa would like to approach and hug Clarke with all her strength, kiss her and tell her how much she has missed her during these days but cannot, at least not yet. But she remains calm because she knows that surely at night they will have the opportunity to be together once again, and there she will be able to hug and kiss her as much as she wants at this time._   
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**Present:**

Gradually Lexa begins to open her eyes but fails to focus her vision; she only feels great pain in her head and at the right part of her back.

But when she tries to move she realizes that she is chained by the wrists, and the chains hang from the ceiling.

When she finally sees where she is, she can see that she is an empty gray room, although strangely the door of the room is open.

_’Where am I?’_ At that moment she remembers everything that happened, how she was tricked into reaching a room where they were already waiting to ambush them, _’Clarke?’_

Lexa's eyes begin to fill with tears at the thought of Clarke and as the last thing she remembers is the figure of her beloved holding a knife full of black blood and smiling. But Lexa knows that that was not Clarke, that it was really Allie who managed to deceive her and even seduce her to bring her to this place.

Suddenly, Lexa hears footsteps approaching, but to her surprise, the person passes by and does not enter the room.

And so she spends a couple of hours, people walking from one side to another outside the room but nobody seems to care that Lexa is there. But for Lexa, the pain is so strong that she falls asleep once more.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Lexa wakes up after hearing voices talking near her, when she looks up she watches Kane and Jaha standing at the door of the room talking to each other.

But they don't seem to pay the slightest attention to her even when they realize that she finally woke up, it's as if at this moment Lexa didn't exist for them.

Just after a few minutes, Jaha approaches her, looks at her for a few seconds, turns around and leaves the room along with Kane.

Lexa is full of doubts, does not understand what is happening. She doesn't know what they intend to do with her or where is Clarke?

But her doubts dissipate when she hears steps approaching the room once more. Only this time the person stops at the door and walks closer to her.

“So you finally woke up, it took you a long time. For a moment I feared I would have hit you too hard. ”Clarke stands in front of her with her arms crossed.

Lexa simply looks at her, "I know you are not Klark, I know you are Allie controlling Klark's mind."

The blonde squats and looking into her eyes say, “Oh, I'm Clarke. Allie can see everything I do but she doesn't control me --- let's say she simply advises me what to do. ”

Staring at her, Lexa tells her, "So, did she tell you to sleep with me?"

“Let's say she told me to use every possible means to convince you to come here.” Clarke smiles and continues, “I can't believe you never questioned the absurdity of my plan or that it was so easy to get in here even when the others told you that everything was too easy to be true.” The blonde smiles sarcastically and says, “Who would have thought that it was only necessary to make you come a couple of times while we made love to convince you to do anything?”

At that moment Lexa's blood begins to boil and clenches her fists, "Shut up!"

"I’m sorry; did I hurt your feelings?"

"Shut up! You are not Klark, you are just Allie trying to make me angry. ”Lexa is full of rage and can't calm you down.

"Well, all that is in the past Lexa." Clarke stands up and puts her back against the wall, crosses her arms and continues, "The important thing is that you're here, just as Allie ordered it ... and hey! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the other night. If you accept what Allie wants to propose we could have many more nights like that. ”

Lexa tries everything in her power to keep calm and looking Clarke in the eye while she says, "And what does Allie want to propose to me?"

Clarke approaches once more, and from a pocket of her jacket pulls out a small chip, "It's pretty simple, the only thing you have to do is take this little chip."

Now it is Lexa who smiles sarcastically, “Don't you know that black blood protects me from the effects of that thing? I'm immune to Allie's control.”

Clarke looks at the chip, then at Lexa, “You are the wrong one, this is a very special chip. It is designed especially for you. With this chip, Allie will be able to interface with the chip you have inside you and in that way, you will finally be able to complete your purpose… merge with Allie. ”

Lexa is a little confused, she never expected this kind of proposal, but she is still angry and responds, "You really think I am going to take that thing, I thought you knew me better."

But Clarke gets even closer until a few inches away from her, and in a soft voice, she says, “If you take this chip, you and I can be together forever. At last, you can rest from being the commander and spend your life with me, --- Isn't that what you most want in your life? ”

And for the first time, Lexa begins to doubt, her eyes fill with tears to feel Clarke so close to her speaking softly.

"Lex, if you take the chip, all our dreams will come true."

But Lexa shakes her head and in a firm voice responds, "No! I know very well that this is not what Klark would like; she would never accept what Allie is proposing to me. ”

"I knew you would say no," Clarke gets a little closer and with her left-hand pokes the side where she hurt Lexa with the knife.

Lexa can't help screaming in pain, and her first instinct is to hit Clarke but she stops her hand at the last moment.

"You can't even hit me in self-defense; you're a joke of a commander." Then Clarke turns around while saying, "I think we'll have to torture you to convince you to join Allie."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

A few minutes later Clarke appears once more through the door, but this time holding a black bag. From which she takes out a knife and shows it to Lexa.

Seeing her Lexa tells her, "It would not be easier to force me to take that damn chip?"

"It doesn't work that way, you must agree willingly to take it for it to take effect. You know, Allie is all about free will."

Lexa smiles sarcastically, "Then, you will torture me so that in the end I will tell you that in fact, I want to take it."

As she approaches her, Clarke nods and says, "That's right," then without notice cuts Lexa's arm.

The black blood begins to leave Lexa's arm, who this time doesn't scream and makes no gesture at all.

"Aren't you going to scream?"

Lexa shakes her head from side to side.

"Okay, then it's better to continue,"

And without warning Clarke punches her in the stomach, Lexa coughs in pain but still says nothing and does not show any pain.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

It's almost an hour since Lexa is being tortured, but the brunette hasn't said a word. It is not the first time that Lexa endures torture but never thought it would be Clarke who was torturing her.

While torturing her Clarke told her how all her friends had already taken the chip, even Raven took it again and everyone is already under Allie's control.

At first, Lexa did not believe in the blonde's words, but later she thought it would be difficult for them to endure this kind of torture and they likely ended up giving up and taking the chip.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Lexa does everything she can to not show any signs of pain while the blonde slowly removes a knife from her leg while saying, "You're lucky I'm a doctor, so I can torture you for a long time without causing you lethal harm."

"No matter what you do to me, I won't do it --- I won't take that damn chip."

After listening to Lexa, Clarke looks at her right side as if someone else were talking to her.

Lexa is a little surprised to see how Clarke is frozen for a few seconds, but then the blonde walks away from Lexa, and looking into her eyes she says, "I think we have to go to plan B."

Clarke opens her arms and remains still while Lexa does not understand what is happening. Until suddenly Indra and Octavia walk quickly through the door, but Lexa does not understand what the hell is going on.

Indra and Octavia stand next to Clarke and without warning, they start beating her.

Indra's first blow puts Clarke on her knees, and then Octavia kicks her in the stomach and the blonde falls completely to the ground.

While Lexa shouts, "No!" They continue to hit her on the ground for several minutes,

Then Indra and Octavia raise Clarke from her arms and place her just a few inches from Lexa.

Clarke opens her eyes, and as she starts coughing up blood she says, "If you want them to stop, you have to take the chip."

In a shaky voice, Lexa replies, "No please, Klark --- I cannot do it."

"Then you are condemning me to death."

When Clarke finishes saying this, Indra takes out a knife and plunges it in Clarke's shoulder.

"Nooooo!"

Indra raises her hand again, and when she is about to plunge the knife once more to the blonde, Lexa shouts, “Stop! Okay ... I will do it --- I will take the damn chip. ”And with tears in her eyes, she continues to say, “ But please, help her. Do not let her die.”

Suddenly, Abby and Jackson appear through the door ready to attend to Clarke, and Octavia and Indra place her on the floor while they begin to attend her.

Moments later, Jaha appears through the door, walks slowly and squats in front of Lexa while extending her hand to show her the new Chip. "Here it is, just open your mouth and everything will end."

Lexa closes her eyes as she opens her mouth; then Jaha places the chip on her tongue. 

And finally, Lexa takes a deep breath while swallowing the chip.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

When Lexa opens her eyes again, she finds herself in a very strange place, a place she had never been before. The walls are white, but of a white that Lexa had never seen in her life. There are screens and luminous devices everywhere, but the strange thing is that she does not feel any pain, she could almost say that she feels an inner peace that she had never felt.

But her biggest surprise comes when she looks out the window at the end of the room, "It's the earth." The earth is seen from space as Lexa had only seen it in the old books of the Polis library.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lexa looks to her right, surprised to hear a female voice. But her astonishment does not end when she recognizes the figure of the person who is speaking to her, "Becca?"

"Yes, hello commander, I'm Becca Pramheda."

Lexa does not understand what is happening until she hears another voice very similar to the previous one.

“You have finally taken the chip specially created for you, now I can finally fulfill my purpose.”

Now Lexa looks to her left side and can see another woman in a red dress, but she is identical to Becca, so she automatically deduces, "I suppose you are Allie."

Allie nods and continues, "We can finally unite the two artificial intelligence and we can create a sustainable life for all human beings within the city of light."

Lexa looks at Becca trying to get help, but Becca shakes head from side to side, "We can't do anything anymore, Allie won." With her eyes filled with tears Becca continues, "Sorry for not giving you the necessary weapons to be able to defeat her, all this is my fault ... you are not responsible for anything that is happening.”

Still, with tears in her eyes, Becca approaches Lexa, hugs her tightly as she says in her ear, _"Ste yuj"_

And then, everything is white.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**

**//**

**…**

**…**

**…**

“Lexa, Lexa! --- Wake up at once! You need to have breakfast. ”

Lexa opens her eyes little by little, but seeing the sunlight coming through the window of her room she covers her face with a pillow while she says almost shouting, "Please aunt, just five more minutes."

But Indra's voice is heard louder, "Lexa! This is your first day at the new school and I don't want you to be late."

Snorting Lexa finally gives in and says, "Okay, you win --- I'm going to get up for breakfast."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continued...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> And this is the end?   
> Well, we still have one more chapter to go, and our girls can't end up like this, they deserve a happy ending.
> 
> And yes, Lexa woke up in the COL.
> 
> The ending of this story is near, so stay tuned for the last chapter.  
>   
>   
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke tricked Lexa and lured her into Allie's mansion where everything was a trap.  
> Lexa was chain in a room and was tortured.  
> Allie wanted Lexa to take a special chip for her to control her.  
> In the end, Lexa succumbed and took the chip.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a lot of time to edit this chapter, but I know despite the format errors and misspell, you will like it.
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is excited, today is finally the first day of high school in her senior year. After all the problems she had at the end of the previous school year, she is happy to be able to return to school.

The last weeks have been very good for the blonde after she finally stopped having those strange visions that were haunting her for several days.

Apparently, her mother was right, and all that was a consequence of the accident she had when she was hit by a car outside the school.

When the blonde gets out of her mother's car, she says goodbye to her with a smile and walks towards the school but not before hearing a voice, "Griff, wait for me!"

Raven's voice makes Clarke stop and turn to see her friend who walks in a hurry towards her.

"Hi, Rae."

As they walk through the halls of the school, Raven asks, "Eager for our senior year in high school?"

“A little, although to be honest I am happy to go back to class and see you all.”

“Yes I know, I also yearned to see Jasper, Miller, and Emori.” After saying that, Raven seems to remember something, “By the way, I heard that Bellamy's younger sister entered school this year, I think her name is Octavia.”

"You are right, Bellamy told us to take care of her and help her."

Raven smiles, "Bell, as always being so overprotective."

In the distance, Clarke can see her friends talking, but along with them there are a couple more people she does not recognize, they are a boy and a girl.

As she approaches, Clarke greets them, "Hi guys, how are you?"

Raven also greets and asks, "Who are our new friends?"

Jasper approaches and hugging the boy around the neck says, "He is my friend Monty, I have known him since childhood, and she is his girlfriend Harper."

Clarke smiles, "Nice to meet you guys."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Immediately Monty and Harper made click with everyone, it's as if they had known them for a long time. Clarke could not help feeling a bit of nostalgia when talking to them.

Altogether they were talking and laughing for several minutes until finally, it was time to enter classes.

Unfortunately for this school year, only Raven and Miller are in Clarke's classroom. Her other friends are in a different classroom, but that does not matter so much to the blonde since she knows she will see them at the end of the day to go to eat.

At the end of class, the blonde is happy that Mr. Sinclair is once again her algebra teacher; she knows that if she tries a little harder, it will be easy for her to pass the subject.

“Sinclair it’s our teacher again, I think we were lucky Griff."

Clarke nods when listening to Raven and replies, "I know, I just hope he doesn't give us much homework, I don't want to spend Sunday nights solving algebra problems." And just when the blonde is about to say something else, she thinks she sees once again the silhouette of a woman ... but not just any woman, if not the woman she saw in her hallucinations before, "It can't be."

And without saying anything else, Clarke starts almost running through the halls of the school trying to reach her, "It can't be --- it can't be you again, I don't want to go crazy."

Without stopping the blonde turns right into a hallway and collides with a person, whose books fly through the air.

Clarke falls to the floor and seeing the other girl on the floor says, "Sorry! I'm so sorry --- I didn't notice where I was going.”

The other girl starts rubbing one arm while saying, "Don't worry, but be careful the next time."

Clarke can't believe it when she sees the face of the girl who is facing her on the floor, the blonde is frozen for a few seconds while the other girl starts to get up and pick up her books.

Clarke reacts, and also gets up to help her with the books. And while looking at her she says, "By the way, my name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin."

"Hi Clarke, I am Lexa, Lexa Woods." Lexa picks up the last book and says, "Nice welcome on my first day at this school, although I'm glad to have collided with such a beautiful girl."

The blonde can't help but blush, and stuttering answers, "Thank you."

“I guess you know the school well, do you know where the library is? I need to find a math book to get some copies. ”

Clarke nods and replies, "Of course, if you want I can take you there."

"Excellent, just tell me where and I will follow you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

While Clarke walks with Lexa towards the library, she can't believe how easy it is to talk to her, it's like they've known each other for a long time, what's more, she thinks it's like they had been something in some other life because of the closeness she feels with her.

"And how was your first day?" The blonde asks.

"Well --- the truth had been a bad day but let's say it just got a little better."

Clarke can't help but blush again when she hears Lexa, and by the time she wants to say something else, she realizes that they've already arrived at the library, "Here it is."

"Thank you very much Klark."

The blonde thinks that there is something strange in the way that Lexa pronounces her name, something that does not bother her, even more, it attracts her a little but still says nothing about it, she just smiles and says, “It was a pleasure,” But when she is about to say goodbye to her, she decides to venture a little, “You know Lexa, if you don't have friends yet… well, my friends and I plan to meet after classes and go eat something --- I don't know if you would like to come? ”

"Of course I would love to," Lexa responds immediately with a smile.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

t has been a very strange day for Clarke, first to see her friends again, then to get along very well with Monty and Harper, and finally to find Lexa in the halls and talk to her as if they had known each other for a long time.

So the blonde walks with a smile as she goes to where her friends are who are waiting for her to go to eat, but in the distance, she observes how there is another person with them. She is a thin and brunette woman, who certainly reminds her of someone.

"Hi, guys,"

"Hi Clarke," Raven replies, "Do you remember that we were talking about Bellamy's sister? Well, I present you to Octavia Blake."

"Are you Octavia?" Clarke says a little surprised, "Welcome to school, I'm Clarke Griffin."

"Hi Clarke, my brother has told me a lot about you."

"I hope only good things," Clarke responds smiling.

"Let's say… yes."

And everyone starts laughing after listening to Octavia.

Once they finish laughing, Jasper tells them, "Well guys, it's time to go."

"Guys, can we wait just a bit?"

Everyone looks at the blonde, and Raven asks, “Why? What happens?"

Clarke says shyly, "I met someone today --- and invited her to come and eat with us."

“Did you invite her? Do you mean a girl? --- wow Griff, I admit that I didn't think you were capable of having that kind of initiative. ”

"Shut up Raven."

“I have to admit that I agree with Raven,” Emori intervenes, “I never thought you would have the courage to invite a stranger to eat. And who is she?"

“I met her today in the halls and invited her to eat; I thought she was cute and easygoing.”

"Cute? Interesting… ”But just when Raven is about to say something else, a voice is heard.

"Hi, Klark."

The blonde looks to her right and watches Lexa stand beside her, "Hi Lexa,"

"I guess they are your friends."

"Yes, I introduce you to Jasper, Miller, Emori, Monty, Harper, Octavia and the one who was talking about you is Raven."

"Hello everyone." Lexa says with a smile on her face, "And where are we going to eat?"

Smiling Clarke responds, "There are some delicious hamburgers a couple of blocks away."

"Perfect, I love hamburgers."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

During the meal, everyone talked and smiled together, for Clarke it was almost a fantasy to see all these people together and happy even though she had just met several of them just today.

The incredible thing is that even Lexa, who had no relationship with any of Clarke's friends, also talked and laughed with them, especially with Octavia, Monty, and Harper.

However, at the end of the meal, an inexplicable feeling of nostalgia came to the blonde, it was as if this moment in her life was a longing that the blonde had long had and could never achieve.

Seeing all these people together and happy was like a dream, maybe a dream come true from another life.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Once they finished eating, everyone said goodbye and went to their houses, except for Clarke, Raven, and Lexa who stayed talking for a while longer.

“I have to say, Lex, you really are an amazing person. I have rarely liked someone from the start.” Raven cannot hide her enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Rae ... can I tell you, Rae?"

"Of course, now that we are friends, you can call me whatever you want."

Before Lexa can say anything else, Clarke interrupts, "Just don't call her by her full name, because she hates it."

"Shut up Griff," Raven pretends to be upset, "only the teachers call me by my full name, for all of you I will always be, Raven, Rae or whatever you want to call me."

Clarke and Lexa can't help laughing when listening to Raven.

Once they finish laughing, Raven tells them, “Well, I have to go. But see you tomorrow at school. ”

"See you tomorrow."

Once Clarke and Lexa say goodbye to Raven and are left alone, Lexa says, "I don't know the city well yet, do you know where Oak Street is?"

"It's only a couple of blocks from my house ... do you live there?"

"Yes, I live with my aunt Indra in an apartment."

Hearing this, Clarke says shyly, "Well, if you like, I can accompany you."

Lexa just smiles and replies, "I expected you to say that I accept your offer."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Walking together with Lexa was a great experience for Clarke, along the way they talked about their lives and what they have done. Lexa said that she has just come to live in the city with her aunt Indra, and that lives with her because her mother died when she was a child and never met her father.

For her part, Clarke told her that she lives with her mother, that Abby works as a doctor in a hospital and that she also aspires to be a doctor someday.

All the way to the Lexa’s house the blonde could not erase the smile from her face, talking with Lexa is like talking to someone she has known for many years, it is as if this beautiful woman was her soulmate who has been waiting for a very long time.

When they finally arrive at the door of the apartment building where Lexa lives, the brunette smiles and say, “Well, this is where I live. Thank you very much for walking with me. ”

"Don't worry, it was nothing."

"You know Klark, talking to you is so easy --- it's as if I've known you all my life, I just can't explain it."

The blonde blushes a little and replies, "Honestly, I was thinking the same ..." And jokingly says, "Maybe we met in some other life."

"Maybe…"

"So, see you tomorrow at school?"

Lexa simply replies with a smile, "I'll be there waiting for you first thing."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

The next day Clarke walks to the school main entrance hoping to see Lexa once more.

Last night she talked to her Mother about Lexa for more than half an hour, listening to her daughter Abby smiled and hugged her while saying, _"I think you have a crush, honey."_ Clarke didn't know what to say, so she just smiled and nods.

But within her, she knows that her mother is right, at this moment she has an inexplicable attraction to Lexa. It is as if the brunette was a dream, that from one moment to another became a reality.

So today, while walking through the halls of the school, Clarke feels very happy for the first time in a long time.

"Hello, stranger."

A voice awakens Clarke from her thoughts, looks to her right side and sees Lexa leaning against the main hall lockers, "Hi Lex, you scared me."

"Sorry," Lexa smirks "But I told you I would be waiting for you."

"I can certainly see that you are a woman who keeps her promises."

"That's right, come on, let's go to class."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Allie is satisfied right now while looking at all the people living in the city of light; she knows that her purpose has been fulfilled. So now she just looks at students walking through the halls of high school, and after seeing Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and company in this place she knows that this is a reason to be more than satisfied.

Jaha stands beside her, and as he crosses his arms he says, "It seems that everything is going perfectly."

“That's correct, my purpose has been fulfilled.” Allie puts her hands together, “Right now I am closing the bridge between the city of light and the real world. We have already reached the maximum number of people we can support within the system memory. ”

"Does that mean no one can wake up anymore?" Jaha asks.

"That's correct, everyone's memory has been transferred to the city of light, and eternal life of happiness awaits them."

Jaha smiles a little and says, "And to think that all this only took us a few weeks."

Allie watches as Clarke and Lexa walk down the hall and go right in front of her and Jaha, so she says, "Remember; only you can see me in this place."

Jaha just nods, then looking at Clarke and Lexa says, "Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning principal," Both answer at the same time.

Looking at Lexa, Jaha tells her, "Miss Lexa, I hope your first day at school has been pleasant."

"It was much more pleasant than I expected."

But something happens, Lexa remains silent and looks to her right side, at that instant Allie is surprised because it seems that Lexa is watching her.

Lexa smiles a little and looking at Allie says, "So you finally made it, you closed the bridge between the city of light and the real world ... congratulations."

Surprised, Allie asks, "How can you see me?"

Confidently, Lexa replies, “Becca kept her last card to defeat you inside me. All I had to do was wait for you to finish loading the memory of the city of light and close the bridge with the real world.”

"Who are you talking to?" Clarke asks surprised.

Suddenly Allie decides to become visible, and responds, "What do you intend to do Lexa?"

“It's very simple; I will return to the real world and destroy you using the flame. In the flame, there is a subroutine to return people's minds to their bodies without damaging them.”

"You can't do that, it could affect several people and their minds could stay in the limbo or be erased"

But Lexa responds with authority, "Becca has already done the calculations, the chances of that happening are less than 1%"

"Becca is correct, but I'm sure there's something she didn't tell you." Now it's Allie who speaks with authority. “Clarke's mind was affected differently than the others. To control her, I had to access her mind directly in a very invasive way… if you destroy me there is an 85% chance that Clarke's mind will not return to her body. ”

"You lie!"

“I am not programmed to lie, what I tell you is true. What you intend to do can destroy Clarke's mind forever. ”

Lexa clenches her fists without knowing what to do, but then she looks at the blonde and says, "Klark, I have to do it ... I can't let Allie win --- This is the only option we have."

Clarke looks at her confused, "Lexa, I don't understand --- What are you talking about?"

Looking into her eyes, Lexa tells her, "Klark kom skaikru, thanks for being by my side and sharing so many beautiful moments --- You are the best thing that happened to me in life, I hope to see you again in the real world." Then she holds her hands and slowly approaches and gives a small kiss on the lips, as she separates and with tears in her eyes Lexa says whispering, "Ai hod yu in, and I know I will see you again."

Then, Lexa closes her eyes and everything is black once more.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

**//**

**//**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa begins to slowly open her eyes, the first thing she feels is that her body is very weak and her head hurts a lot. When she finally manages to clarify her vision, she realizes that she is in the same room where she was tortured. But the room is empty; there is no one around.

Gradually she manages to stand up and realizes her first obstacle. She is still chained to the wall. To try to free herself, she begins to pull the chains with all her strength, but it is useless, at this moment she has no strength to tear the chains from the wall.

So Lexa sits for a moment to try to catch her breath, "At least there is no one who can come and try to stop me, I have all the time to do it."

When she begins to see her hands, she sees that the shackles on her wrists are somewhat loose, then she realizes how thin her wrists are probably because she has spent several days without eating, so she decides, “I will take off these shackles by force.”

And little by little she starts trying to get the shackles to slip through her hands, but even when they are loose she can't remove them. Therefore, without caring about anything, she begins to stretch from the shackles although the skin of her hands begins to hurt and bleed.

After much effort she manages to remove the shackle from her left hand, her hand is quite sore and bloody but at least she manages to free herself.

For several minutes Lexa tries to do the same with her right hand, until finally after many attempts she manages to do it.

By the time she finishes freeing herself from the chains, Lexa is in pain, bleeding and without strength, but she knows that she must get up and go to where Allie's mainframe is.

Gradually she begins to stand up, and leaning on the wall begins to walk slowly. While walking she leaves a trail of blood through the halls.

By instinct Lexa goes to the main hall of Allie’s mansion, to her surprise when she arrives there she can see many unconscious people on the ground. When she begins to observe better she realizes who these people are, Kane, Lincoln, Indra, Octavia, and the others are all together on the floor.

Lexa thinks that it is as if before traveling to the city of light, everyone had gathered in this place.

But then she worries when she realizes that can't see Clarke among those on the ground.

"Where are you hodnes?"

So she decides to walk slowly between people until she reaches a kind of altar that is in front of everyone, Lexa walks around the altar and to her surprise behind the altar, on the ground are Abby, Jaha, Raven, and Clarke.

With the last forces she has left, Lexa approaches Clarke and kneels in front of her, takes her pulse and realizes that the blonde is still alive.

"Don't worry, you will wake up soon."

Lexa looks up and observes how on top of the altar is the backpack that Jaha carried everywhere, and remembers that Raven told her that there was Allie's main memory.

So she stands up as she remembers what Becca told her in her mind, _’What you should do is insert the flame into the mainframe’s energy capsule.’_

Lexa closes her eyes as she says, _"averte."_

And the flame begins to come out of her neck, Lexa takes it with her right hand while remembering the images that Becca deposited in her mind.

"I must place it in this place, but first I must say something."

Lexa places the flame in front of a hole behind the mainframe while saying: _"ascends superius"_ and then watches as several small tentacles begin to emerge from the flame.

She takes a deep breath, "This is your end, Allie." Then she places the flame inside the mainframe and listens as the mainframe begins to make strange noises, and with concern, she says to herself, "I guess that noise is due that Becca’s is working.”

But the seconds pass and there seems to be no change, so Lexa begins to worry.

"What did I do wrong? Why did not work?"

But suddenly something happens; Lexa begins to see movement in the people who are on the ground. Little by little, they begin to move and show signs of life.

So Lexa's heart starts beating fast and decides to see where Abby and Clarke are.

Gradually Abby begins to move, as so does Jaha and Raven who begin to open their eyes. When seeing all this, a smile begins to be drawn in Lexa’s face, but later realizes that Clarke is not moving.

With the few remaining forces, Lexa has, she walks once more to where Clarke is and kneels again next to her, “Klark! Klark! Please wake up, "Then try to lift her and she hugs her tightly, "hodnes, please don't leave me."

Tears begin to flow from Lexa's eyes when she sees that Clarke does not wake up.

Raven and Abby finally manage to stand up, just like the others. Everyone seems fine except for Clarke.

Lexa looks around and a small smile is drawn on her face when she sees that Becca's plan worked, she just had to wait for Allie to close the bridge between the city of light and the real world so that when she woke up there was no one who could stop her.

But apparently Allie was also right, Clarke's mind was already closely linked to Allie and by destroying her also affected Clarke's mind.

But Lexa is not willing to accept it, so she takes a deep breath and says, "Please hodnes, I know your mind is still there --- you have to wake up, do it for me baby."

But there is no answer from the blonde, so Lexa begins to shake her with great desperation while shouting “Klark! Klark! ”

Suddenly Lexa feels a hand on her shoulder, when she sees to her right she can see Raven next to her also with her eyes full of tears who says, "I'm sorry Lex, but I think Clarke is not going to wake up."

"No, I can't accept it --- she has to wake up --- Raven, I love her ..."

"I know, and I know she loved you too, but ..."

"Don't say it!" Lexa stares at her, "Don't say she won't wake up anymore."

Raven is silent and looks down, so does Abby, Octavia, Monty and the others who are already around Lexa.

Lexa hugs Clarke once more with all her strength, kisses her on the forehead and then on the mouth, then she says slowly, "Sorry hodnes --- sorry for not being able to save you --- I really tried but I couldn't do it." She kisses her again for a few seconds, then carefully places her on the floor and caresses her blonde hair.

With all the pain in her heart, Lexa takes a deep breath and starts to stand up, and when she is about to say something to the rest of the people….

"Lex, is that you?"

"Klark!"

Lexa looks down and can see the blonde opening her eyes little by little, and quickly kneeling once more says, "Klark, you woke up --- you finally woke up!"

"I listened to your voice, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was so lost."

Lexa hugs her tightly, and while crying she says, "I knew it; I knew you would wake up when I needed you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued….**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final chapter when we will see all the aftermath of the events that happened in the previous chapters.
> 
> We can,t just let our girls finish this story like this, we need to see what will happen to them.
> 
> The last chapter will be some sort of epilogue for this story.  
>   
>   
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closure of this adventure.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we will have some of the answers to the questions you asked during the last chapters.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
_**"Sometimes, reality makes its way through the most incomprehensible follies."**_  
**-Sandra Andrés Belenger.**  
  
  
  
  
**Epilogue.**  
  
  
  
  
For a few minutes everything was confusion, little by little everyone began to wake up but many did not understand what was happening. The problem was that among the people who were in Allie's mansion there were not only Trikru and Skaikru warriors, there were also warriors from other clans, such as Azgeda, Bouldolan, and Sankru among others.

It was difficult for Lexa to make all of them understand that the danger had already passed and that they should now try to return to their daily lives and places of origin. Luckily in the place was also Roan, who helped convince his warriors that everything was fine.

Lexa took advantage of the old story of the ghost woman in red that many people knew since childhood, to tell them that she was the one who had caused all this. After all, a little superstition and supernatural powers were easier to explain than to tell them about artificial intelligence.

Once everyone regained strength and felt better, it was decided that most Skaikru people would return to Arkadia directly, while Lexa would return with her warriors to Polis. Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, Monty and Harper would also return to Polis to help Lexa with the Skaikru people who were still trapped in Polis.

On the trip back to Polis, Lexa stopped at each village she found to try to calm people down and make them understand what had happened. At the end of the day, the commander's words were more than enough to make people feel calm once again.

The trip was long and tiring, but still, Lexa remained optimistic all the time. But what she wants most is to return to Polis to know what has happened to the natblidas, she hopes that Aden and the others are safe after everything that has happened.

Lexa hoped that on the way back to Polis she and Clarke would stay together and comfort each other, but that has not been possible. Lexa's itinerary has been very busy and she has hardly slept, the brunette expects Clarke to understand this although for her fortune at least Raven, Octavia, and the others are here to keep her company.

Lexa also hopes that once in Polis, she and Clarke can talk about everything that happened in recent weeks, there are still many open wounds and memories of what happened that could chase them for a long time, especially for the blonde, so Lexa hopes to talk to her and tell her that all that doesn't matter anymore, that the only one responsible it is Allie, but for that she still have to wait to get to Polis.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Entering Polis was an experience that Lexa will never forget in her life, seeing the streets stained with blood and bodies everywhere was inexplicable, coupled with this she had to face warriors from different clans disputing control of the city.

Fortunately, seeing that the commander was still alive, most of the warriors put down their weapons. At the end of the day, Lexa was still respected among the clans as they knew she was the only one who could restore peace and order in the coalition.

Even so, walking through the city towards the tower among bonfires full of bodies is something Lexa never thought she would have to do in her life.

Lexa's countenance was one of sadness and concern, but everything changed when she opened the tower door and saw the people who were waiting for her. Right next to the main staircase were all the natblidas.

Without thinking, Lexa ran to hug them, especially the little ones who also hugged her with eyes full of tears.

But what surprised Lexa most was to see that Luna was standing next to Aden, the leader of Floukru decided to go to Polis once Allie was defeated to help rebuild the city, but upon arriving and seeing the chaos she decided to go help to the natblidas that were locked in the tower.

When Aden told her what had happened, Lexa approached her friend and hugged her to say "Thank you, Luna."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

The first days in Polis were a lot of work for everyone, luckily Indra and Ryder were in charge of controlling the army and with the help of Echo and the Azgeda warriors soon the calm returned to the city.

For her part, Clarke was responsible for bringing together the people of Skaikru who were still in the city, there she explained what had happened and with the help of Bellamy and Miller, everyone was transported back to Arkadia in several groups.

But even though things seem to be under control, there is something that still worries Lexa. Since they left Allie's mansion she hasn't been able to spend a single moment alone with Clarke, it's as if the blonde was avoiding her. Every time Lexa wants to talk to her something new comes up and Clarke has to leave, but today at night Lexa finally hopes to spend time alone with her, so at this moment Lexa is sitting in the Throne thinking about the situation.

"You look worried Lexa."

Lexa looks up, and watches Luna approaching her, "It is hard to be calm when there is still a lot to do in the city and the coalition."

"I do not mean about that, I know you are worried about what is going on in the city... but, you are more worried about what is going on between you and Clarke."

Lexa looks down, "Is it so obvious?"

"Yes, I have known you since we were little girls, and although we have not seen each other for many years, I can tell when something worries you."

Lexa looks up, and quietly says, "I have not been able to talk to Klark."

“Since you arrived at Polis I have seen how Klark has been avoiding you --- She is always making excuses or running away from you,” Luna makes a pause, then she says, “But tell me, what happened between you two? Why would she be trying to avoid you?”

"It is complicated ---- Allie made her do many things, terrible things that surely are tormenting her."

Approaching her friend, even more, Luna tells her, "And have you talked to her about that?"

Shaking her head Lexa replies, "No, I do not know how to start that conversation --- I have never been good at expressing my feelings."

"You must find a way to talk to her, if not; you may lose her."

"I know."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

As they watch as Monty and Harper drive away in a rover with several Skaikru people, Raven says, "Those are the last people who go back to Arkadia, we are the only ones left besides Octavia and Lincoln."

“It was a difficult job, but I think we can finally return to Arkadia too.”

“What the hell are you talking about Griff? Aren't you going to stay with Lexa? ”

Clarke just looks down says, "I don't know Rae, so many things have happened that I think I need to go back to Arkadia for a while."

“What the hell is going on?” Raven approaches until she is only a few inches away from her friend, “Only a few days ago Lexa was trying her best to save you, even risking her life more than once --- and suddenly you tell me that you want to leave Polis. ”

Without looking up, Clarke replies, "After all that happened, I can't see Lexa in the eye."

"Lexa knows that Allie controlled you, she knows that you are not responsible for anything that happened."

Finally, Clarke looks up and says, “How do you tell the woman you love, that you regret having stabbed her and torturing her for hours? How do you tell her that you regret having slept with her just to convince her to go into a trap?” With her eyes full of tears, the blonde continues, “I did horrible things to her, things I can never forget… things I don't think Lexa can forget."

Raven comes over and hugs her, "Griff, none of that was your fault --- you were under Allie's control."

"Even so, I was the one who buried that knife on her and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

Lexa walks nervously from one side to another inside her room, it has been so long since Clarke was here that she has forgotten what it is to have the woman she loves in her room.

Just then someone knocks on the door, "Heda, Klark kom Skaikru has come to see you."

"She can pass."

The door opens slowly, and Clarke appears through the door. But what at first seemed happiness to Lexa, becomes a concern after seeing the face of her beloved.

"Hi, Lex."

Lexa smiles, "Welcome, we can finally see each other alone."

Lexa watches as Clarke tries to draw a small smile on her face but fails to do so.

Clarke begins, "It seems like yesterday when I came to say goodbye to you in this same room, that day I was so nervous ... almost as much as today."

“What is the matter, hodnes? Why do you look at me like that?”

"Lex, I've come --- I've come to say goodbye."

"To say goodbye?"

Looking down, the blonde responds, "Yes --- I will return to Arkadia along with Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln."

"But --- Why?"

"I have to go Lex, I need to spend some time alone and think about everything I did --- everything I did to you."

Approaching the blonde, Lexa says, "I am not reproaching you for anything, you do not have to leave."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay after everything that happened in the last days ... I can't stand that you don't tell me anything, I can't stand accepting all the damage I did to you as if it were something normal, I can't ..."

"I know you did not want to hurt me, that it was Allie who controlled you all that time."

With eyes full of tears, Clarke tells her, “Maybe Allie controlled me, but I was aware all the time, I felt how the knife pierced your skin while the black blood came out of your body, I… I enjoyed making love to you even and when I knew that all that was a trap to take you to where Allie was so she could capture you. ”

Lexa can't stand it anymore and approaches until she is face to face with the blonde, she takes her by the shoulders and says almost shouting, “Klark, I forgive you. I know you did not want to do any of that, that Allie controlled you and forced you to do those things. ”

But Clarke walks back freeing herself from Lexa, and says, "I'm sorry Lex, but I can't live with myself after what I did to you, I have to go." When she finishes saying that, the blonde turns around and walks to the door.

“Before you go tell me something, where is the space girl who told me that life was about more than just surviving? --- Where is the girl who kissed me and made love to me in this same room? I can't believe there's nothing left of her. ”

Clarke stops, and between sobs says, "There is almost nothing left of her."

"Klark, if you go out that door everything will be over between us."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

Holding back tears, Lexa says, "Then why are you leaving --- Don't you love me anymore?"

A silence forms between the two, the blonde seems unable to respond but almost whispering says, "Ai hod yu in, Lexa kom Trikru --- I love you more than anything in this world."

Approaching, Lexa takes her arm and slowly turns her until they are face to face, "And I love you Klark of the sky people,” And almost whispering says, “Please don't leave me."

Sobbing the blonde replies, "I don't want to leave."

Approaching, even more, Lexa tells her, "You do not have to go," then she begins to kiss her softly, at first the blonde seems to hesitate a little, but then she begins to kiss her back.

When they finally part away for a moment, looking at the blonde eyes Lexa says, "You never have to leave --- I want you to stay with me forever in this tower."

"For real?"

Nodding, Lexa replies, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Smirking Clarke tells her, "Your wishes are orders, my beautiful commander."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Thank you for joining me during this amazing journey, at first I didn't think this story will have so many comments and Kudos,  
> This story was a wild idea I had one night that I couldn't sleep and that for some reason it was transformed in a 12 chapter Fic.
> 
> I will continue writing, my plans are to finish my other story in development: "The story of our lives."
> 
> And I still have plans for another one, I have never written a time-travel fix-it, so maybe I will write a story about that next year.
> 
> Once again, thank you for your support, and if I don't see you again; **Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas.**  
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, you are amazing.


End file.
